


Один плюс один плюс один

by kotikova, Miss_Wyoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotikova/pseuds/kotikova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Эти трое вместе постигают радости секса и высоких отношений.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вуайеризм, секс в общественном месте, виртуальный секс.  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Акааши вообще не хотел оставаться на всю ночь у Бокуто в выходные, но выбора не было. Особенно когда пришел Куроо. В два голоса они очень резво уговорили его остаться, точнее заболтали до такой степени, что Акааши и сам не понял, как согласился. Он почти не жалеет о своем выборе — за ними двумя чертовски весело наблюдать. Они препираются каждую минуту и спорят на любую тему, которая приходит в их голову. Они периодически обращаются к Акааши, но, кажется, только чтобы создать впечатление того, что он втянут в разговор. Ну и слава богу, зато можно не париться по поводу того, насколько уместно он отвечает и остроумно шутит.

В конце концов, они решают посмотреть фильм. Фильм — это, конечно, хорошая идея, только теперь они спорят, какой именно посмотреть:

— «Карты, деньги, два ствола»!

— Если уж фильм Гая Ричи, то только «Большой Куш»!

— Акааши, скажи ему, что «Карты, деньги, два ствола» намного круче.

— Акааши — мой кохай, — говорит Бокуто голосом, не терпящим возражения. — И если уж на то пошло, то он меня поддержит. Да, Акааши?

Акааши вздыхает. И достает с полки «Бешеных псов».

— Отличный выбор.

— Вот так бы сразу! — Куроо ухмыляется.

Акааши устраивается на диване полулежа, Бокуто и Куроо садятся на ковер, оперевшись на диван. Акааши нравится Тарантино и особенно этот фильм — несколько человек в замкнутом помещении, все друг друга подозревают. Он смотрел фильм раза два, и до этого его не отпускало напряжение. Но Бокуто и Куроо наконец притихли, а за весь день, проведенный рядом с ними, Акааши порядком утомился. Так что минут через пятнадцать его начинает клонить в сон. Перешептывания Бокуто и Куроо только убаюкивают, поэтому очень скоро он проваливается в дремоту. Пару раз просыпается и старается следить за фильмом, но свет они выключили, а усталость оказывается сильнее желания смотреть хорошо знакомое кино. 

— Он спит, — раздается тихо, но совсем рядом.

— Он может проснуться, — громкий шепот Бокуто Акааши узнает и в кромешной темноте.

А сейчас их силуэты подсвечивают финальные титры с экрана. Куроо чуть тоньше, и нос у него длиннее, чем у Бокуто, да и прически отличаются. Куроо вроде бы улыбается в темноте — по крайней мере Акааши кажется, что он видит блеснувшую кромку зубов. Глаза Акааши наконец привыкают к темноте, и он видит их лица четче. Бокуто то ли дуется, то ли глубоко задумался. Акааши замечает какое-то движение Куроо, как будто он поглаживает Бокуто по руке, и у того с лица сходит задумчивое и печальное выражение. Он улыбается, тянется к Куроо.

Акааши крепко закрывает глаза. Быть того не может.

Еле слышные звуки. Если бы Акааши не знал, что происходит, то никогда бы и не заметил их.

Нужно поскорее уснуть. Вот бы еще перевернуться на другой бок, но тогда они точно заметят и наверняка догадаются, что Акааши проснулся.

То, что Акааши слышит, напоминает ему о порнофильмах, которые он смотрел. Самое начало какого-нибудь нежного и почти девичьего. Где много поцелуев. Вот и сейчас Акааши точно отличает короткие от длинных. У кого-то из них сбивается дыхание — а может, у обоих сразу.

Акааши не выдерживает и приоткрывает глаза.

Рука Бокуто лежит у Куроо на шее, он явно жадничает, притягивает того к себе. На губах Куроо все так же играет ухмылка, он забирается руками под футболку Бокуто, и Акааши замечает его обнаженный живот. Мышцы на нем напрягаются от прикосновений, он вздрагивает, и Бокуто, усевшийся на коленях Куроо, отклоняет шею, подставляясь под поцелуи. Бокуто приоткрывает рот в беззвучном стоне и открывает глаза, замерев.

Акааши крепко зажмуривается. Может, Бокуто все-таки не увидел.

Он и сам не замечает, как в паху тяжелеет, наливаясь кровью, член; низ живота приятно тянет. Хочется запустить руку в джинсы, сжать и подрочить, но Акааши боится даже пошевелиться.

Слышится звон ременной пряжки и тихий стон Бокуто. Очень эротичный, хоть и едва различимый.

— Котаро, не шуми, — судя по звукам, Куроо накрывает губы Бокуто очередным поцелуем.

Интересно, насколько они близки и как давно между ними все это происходит? Акааши считал себя достаточно внимательным, но никогда не видел вот такой подоплеки в их отношениях. Может, он просто никогда не думал о них так.

Слышится какой-то шорох, как будто они меняются местами, и Акааши не выдерживает, приоткрывает глаза. Куроо как раз стягивает джинсы с Бокуто, тот стоит перед ним на коленях, глубоко прогнувшись в спине, касается грудью пола. Куроо задирает его футболку повыше, и Акааши еле сдерживает громкий вздох, потому что у Бокуто просто охрененская спина, впрочем, как и все тело. Бокуто расставляет ноги пошире, и Акааши видит, как член Куроо ложится в ложбинку ягодиц, он скользит пару раз, а сам Куроо не удерживается от судорожного вздоха. Он поглаживает спину Бокуто, как будто делая массаж.

— Да начинай ты уже, — шипит Бокуто.

«Вот ублюдки», — думает Акааши, когда видит, как Куроо вытаскивает из кармана тюбик и презервативы. Куроо выдавливает смазку на свои длинные пальцы и… Акааши не видно, он видит только крепкую задницу Бокуто и то, как медленно двигает рукой Куроо, постепенно ускоряясь, а иногда задерживаясь внутри Бокуто. А тот вздрагивает всем телом и шипит.

Ширинка давит на член Акааши, а глаза давно уже полностью открыты — все равно эти двое слишком увлечены друг другом. Он со смесью стыда и удовольствия рассматривает, как Куроо раскатывает презерватив по своему члену — он у него достаточно длинный, и Акааши ловит себя на мысли, что его хочется потрогать. Погладить его впалый живот, прижаться.

— Тут так узко, — шумно дышит Куроо, проталкиваясь в Бокуто. Тот дрожит, выгибаясь еще больше, хотя куда больше-то? Негромко стонет, уткнувшись в руку ртом. Куроо размашисто входит в него.

Акааши пытается представить, каково это — быть внутри Бокуто. И не может. Наверняка он тесный и жаркий, наверняка он гораздо приятнее, чем собственная рука Акааши.

— Не надоело еще лежать там? — и это Куроо обращается к Акааши.

Бокуто негромко смеется, но его смех тут же прерывается стоном — Куроо входит в него до основания, насколько может судить Акааши.

Акааши не нужно еще одно приглашение. Правда, двигаться в его состоянии немного неприятно.

Куроо ухмыляется и тянется расстегнуть его джинсы.

— Нравится? Судя по всему — очень нравится, — Куроо крепко проводит рукой по всей длине члена Акааши, и того подбрасывает на диване. — Ложись под Бокуто.

Даже если бы Акааши хотел спорить, то он бы не смог. Как только он оказывается под Бокуто, тот накрывает его рот своими влажными губами. От него исходит настоящий жар, как от печки в холодный зимний вечер.

— Котаро очень любит целоваться.

Судя по шлепку кожи об кожу и по тому, как сбивается их поцелуй, Куроо возобновляет свое движение. У Бокуто осоловелый взгляд, полуприкрытые веки — кажется, он толком и говорить не может. Футболка Акааши задралась, и он чувствует, как головка Бокуто скользит по его животу, оставляя влажные следы. Акааши дуреет совсем и приставляет свою ладонь ко рту Бокуто.

— Оближи.

Бокуто облизывает. А еще посасывает, втягивает в свой рот пальцы Акааши, и у него перехватывает дыхание, бедра дергаются сами.

— Такой послушный, — Акааши и сам не знает, для чего это говорит. Хочется подразнить Бокуто? Тот укоризненно смотрит на него, но его не хватает надолго. Рука Куроо ложится на плечо, надавливая, чтобы Бокуто сам насадился на его член.  
Акааши очень жаль, что он не видит, как тот пропадает в заднице Бокуто. Поэтому Акааши просто крепко дрочит ему.

Бокуто шумный. Бокуто заходится в стонах и тянется за поцелуем опять, а потом кусает Акааши за ключицу — почти больно, не контролируя себя.

— А можно мне?

Куроо его понимает и без продолжения. Кидает ему презерватив, Акааши разрывает упаковку зубами, продолжая наблюдать за лицом Бокуто и водить рукой ему по члену.

— Я сейчас кончу, — хнычет тот, и Акааши тут же убирает руку, а Куроо выходит из него. Прижимает Бокуто спиной к себе, так что Акааши видит его во всей красе — с торчащим из-под футболки членом.

Акааши успевает раскатать презерватив, пока Куроо пережимает член Бокуто у основания привычным движением. Тот стонет и почти всхлипывает. Куроо подталкивает его к Акааши, помогает сесть на его член. Бокуто не успевает насадиться полностью, когда Акааши дергается ему навстречу сам. Внутри него очень жарко и тесно — гораздо лучше, чем Акааши себе представлял. Он судорожно дергает бедрами, стоны Бокуто становятся громче, пока Куроо не кладет руку на живот Акааши.

— Помедленнее, торопыга, — эта скотина смеется и направляет их, заставляя Акааши делать более глубокие движения. Это оказывается еще приятнее.

Сам Куроо стягивает презерватив и почти садится на грудь к Акааши.

— Просто подрочи и пососи головку, — голос у него еще ниже, чем обычно, и Акааши почему-то прошибает, как от разряда тока. Он даже опять делает мелкое рваное движение, из-за которого Бокуто разочарованно стонет.

Акааши несмело касается языком и все-таки обхватывает губами, втягивая, насколько может. Рука движется почти привычно, хоть Акааши и не покидает ощущение, что это чужой член.

— Акааши, — Куроо негромко выдыхает его имя, запуская пятерню в волосы, и сжимает пальцы. — Ты просто охренеть какой красивый.

Он неглубоко толкается, Акааши прижимает языком его головку к небу. Скользит рукой по всей длине, а другой забирается под футболку Куроо, гладит его живот.

А потом Акааши ускоряется. Бокуто внутри просто волшебный; Акааши знает, что тот долго не продержится, подмахивает бедрами, стараясь загнать член как можно глубже. Бокуто наклоняется к Куроо и целует его, а Куроо приходится извернуться, чтобы как следует поцеловать Бокуто в губы. Он дергает Акааши за волосы, отстраняясь, выгибается в короткой судороге — и кончает ему прямо на лицо. Акааши следом за ним накрывает волной оргазма.

Бокуто и Куроо почти валятся на него сразу после.

Первым делом Бокуто вылизывает ему лицо.

— Тебе понравилось?

Акааши кивает. И смотрит выжидательно на Куроо.

Тот понимает его правильно и целует в губы. Акааши обнимает одной рукой шею Куроо, а второй — Бокуто.

— И не думай, что ты от нас так легко отделаешься, — Куроо смеется ему прямо в рот.

Звучит, пожалуй, обнадеживающе.

***

Последнее, что помнит Акааши в тот вечер, — это Куроо, накрывающий его одеялом. А просыпается он в объятиях Бокуто. Джинсы расстегнуты, футболка измялась, чувствует он себя несвежим и невыспавшимся. Тяжелая рука Бокуто придавливает его поперек груди, где-то за его спиной посапывает Куроо. Акааши с трудом выбирается из кровати, чудом умудрившись не побеспокоить ни одного из них, наспех умывается и сматывается до того, как они успеют проснуться.

Приступы стыда начинают мучить его в тот же день. Он вспоминает все до мелочей и не может поверить, что эти двое втянули его в свои игры, и уж тем более не может понять, какого хрена им это приспичило вообще. Акааши намерен не общаться с ними как минимум вечность, но, к сожалению, одного момента он не учел.

Несмотря на то, что они с Куроо на разных курсах, разных специальностях и даже в разных корпусах одного университета и до этого они виделись максимум раз в неделю на обеде, теперь они начинают встречаться гораздо чаще. Ну как — встречаться. 

Акааши видит встопорщенную макушку Куроо издалека и сразу идет в обратную сторону или же старательно делает вид, что не замечает его. Но наступает четверг, в этот день у них с Куроо предобеденная пара как раз в одном корпусе, и именно поэтому они обычно ходят обедать вместе.

И после пары Куроо, как и всегда, ждет его в коридоре.

Акааши чувствует себя девчонкой. Он никогда не был трусом, но это все так смущает. Он не может смотреть Куроо в глаза и не вспоминать, как тот садился ему на грудь и как приставил свой член к губам Акааши. Вот бы это выветрилось из памяти, Акааши бы был очень благодарен своему мозгу за это.

Куроо улыбается своей обычной улыбкой после приветствия.

— Мне показалось, что ты меня избегал всю неделю. Это, между прочим, ранит. В самое сердце, — Куроо прижимает руку к груди, явно паясничая. — И это после всего, что между нами было.

Акааши скашивает на него глаза. Куроо продолжает ухмыляться, но взгляд у него цепкий, готовый заметить любую пробоину в защите Акааши. И вытащить все внутренности наружу. Как он делал всегда и со всеми.

Настоящая заноза в заднице.

Поэтому Акааши молчит. Делает вид, что ему все равно, хотя ему не так уж и все равно. Если уж быть откровенным — совсем не все равно.

Куроо не помогает выглядеть невозмутимым. Особенно в очереди. Стоит, как нарочно, близко, Акааши даже чувствует его дыхание у себя на шее, а когда они набирают еду, Куроо еще и касается его бедром, подходя все ближе.

— Вам когда-нибудь рассказывали, что такое личное пространство? — негромко произносит Акааши, делая шаг к кассе.

— Да, говорили. А еще говорили, что это не распространяется на тех, кому ты кончил на лицо.

Не ведись, Акааши, будь благоразумен.

Акааши не хочет смотреть прямо в глаза Куроо, поэтому опять косится. Тот смущен. Не так очевидно, как смущается Бокуто, но чувствует он себя не в своей тарелке. Акааши так удивляется, что даже поворачивается полностью.

— Ты задерживаешь очередь, Акааши-кун, — напоминает ему Куроо.

За столом Куроо почесывает затылок и теперь уже сам не смотрит на Акааши. А у Акааши внутри плещется тихое веселье.

— В общем, мы бы хотели повторить, — спустя десять минут молчания наконец собирается с духом Куроо. — Мы — это я и Бокуто. Повторить — в смысле втроем.

— Вот так сразу? Никаких свиданий, признаний в любви и остальной романтики? — хмыкает Акааши, продолжая веселиться. Видимо, сумасшествие заразно. И передается оно половым путем.

— Ой, да завались. Сложно, что ли, прямо на вопрос ответить?

— Не было никакого вопроса. Вы просто сказали, что хотите повторить. Что бы я мог на это ответить? Хм-м-м, очень рад за вас.

Акааши даже позволяет себе улыбнуться уголками губ. А еще ловит себя на мысли, что пялится на шею Куроо. Она у него напряглась от смущения, а широкий ворот футболки открывает загорелые ключицы. Акааши вспоминает, как они целовались, но не может вспомнить, чтобы он трогал Куроо и рассматривал — да и где там, в темноте? Кроме того, они были в одежде. Интересно, как выглядит полностью обнаженный Бокуто? Глупый вопрос: он видел его обнаженным в раздевалке и в душе, в общежитии он иногда заходил к Акааши, обмотавшись одним лишь маленьким полотенцем. Но это был другой взгляд на тело Бокуто. Не такой, каким бы сейчас смотрел Акааши.

— Я вижу, сегодня паясничаешь ты, а не я, — вырывает его из мыслей голос Куроо. — Если что, мы тебя будем завтра ждать в семь на квартире у Бокуто. Захочешь — приходи. Нет — так нет.

Вообще, Акааши до сих пор не отошел от шока недельной давности. В академии у него не было особенно много возможностей, чтобы испробовать все прелести личных взаимоотношений. Он даже на свидания ходил только пару раз, хотя поклонниц у него было достаточно. Но все время отбирал волейбольный клуб. Он решил, что это может и подождать. В конце концов, в университете будет гораздо больше народа, девушки будут еще красивее и не в безликой школьной форме. В общем, куча возможностей, которыми Акааши не успел воспользоваться.

Кто знал, что его первый сексуальный опыт будет с двумя парнями, да еще с какими.

Всю пятницу он проводит в размышлениях — идти или все же не идти. С одной стороны, эти взаимоотношения очень странные с моральной точки зрения, о таком маме уж точно не расскажешь. Ни о каких чувствах, конечно же, не идет даже речи, но в то же время это неплохая разрядка. Никакого отвращения он не испытал, да и все произошло так быстро, что Акааши не успел об этом задуматься. Возбуждает ли его мужское тело — хороший вопрос. Он даже лезет в интернет в поисках ответа. Находит мужское порно и… ну, что сказать, тело реагирует.

Акааши разумно это списывает на подростковый возраст. В конце концов восемнадцать, да и даже девятнадцать лет — это еще период с бушующими гормонами, которые реагируют на все, и вообще. Раньше он просто не додумывался смотреть гомосексуальное порно. Все же нормальные люди смотрят, как занимаются сексом мужчина и женщина — а Акааши чем хуже?

А точно ли Акааши возбуждался именно от женского тела? Может, ему нравится смотреть на член и мужскую задницу, в конце концов, задница Бокуто вызвала в нем весьма недвусмысленную реакцию, а про желание потрогать член Куроо он вообще предпочитал забыть.

Поэтому он смотрит гетеросексуальное порно.

И да, он больше смотрит на мужчину.

Неприятное открытие, но, рассуждает Акааши, с этим можно жить.

Он переводит взгляд на часы, и бровь дергается вверх — уже без десяти семь. Акааши взвинчен от просмотренного порно и отсутствия разрядки, поэтому, недолго думая, едет к Бокуто. Акааши не любит опаздывать и обычно приходит вовремя, но тут он уж слишком погрузился в размышления о себе.

По дороге он опять думает, стоит ли игра свеч, и еще думает о том, что он очень много думает. Но не всем же жить на инстинктах, как Бокуто. В подъезде он заносит руку, чтобы позвонить, и останавливается в сантиметре от звонка. Черт, ведь его наверняка уже не ждут. На часах половина восьмого, нахрен он им там сдался, наверняка предаются утехам и без него. Во всяком случае, у Бокуто и Куроо уже сложившиеся отношения, а Акааши — это так, приятный бонус.

Сквозь дверь он слышит голоса, и это не любовные стоны. Он четко слышит причитания Бокуто и приближающиеся шаги к двери. Акааши разворачивается, собираясь сбежать, но дверь распахивается.

— Акааши! — Куроо хватает его за шкирку. — Вот, Бокуто, он пришел, все хорошо, видишь? Ничего я не испортил.

Бокуто валяется на животе прямо на полу, но, услышав эту новость, поднимает голову:

— Акааши! — и налетает на него с размаху, прижимая к себе, чуть приподняв над полом, тянется за поцелуем. Но Акааши не готов к такому повороту, поэтому отворачивается.

— Так, я сейчас все-таки схожу за едой, но вы без меня тут… — Куроо смотрит, как Акааши прижимают к стенке, а сам Акааши чувствует, что его задницу сжимают, а щеки у него горят от такого обращения. — Бокуто, я хотел сказать, чтобы вы без меня не шалили, но ты уже начал.

— Так ты еще не ушел, — невинно улыбается Бокуто.

— Ничего не делайте без меня, — кривится Куроо. И потом прибавляет, уже смягчившись: — Пожалуйста.

Бокуто кивает и, как только захлопывается дверь, прекращает агрессивно обнимать Акааши.

— Я рад, что ты пришел, — он заводит Акааши в комнату. — Мы чуть не поссорились с Тецуро, потому что ну какой придурок так зовет в гости? Можно было бы как-нибудь потактичнее — нет, он решил строить из себя крутого парня. Я уж думал, — Бокуто садится на диван, тянет за собой Акааши и смотрит на него своими пронзительными глазами, как будто в душу заглядывает, — что если ты не придешь — то все, не будешь с нами общаться. Оборвешь все связи. В общем, я очень рад, что ты пришел.

Он обнимает Акааши и тянется к губам, и Акааши не отворачивается. Ну глупо это как-то, сам же пришел, и вообще — в прошлый раз ему понравилось с Бокуто целоваться, а в этот раз это так же… потрясающе.

Очень быстро из-за поцелуя выветриваются любые мысли, Акааши полностью погружается в ощущения мягких губ на своих губах, упругого языка, который толкается ему в рот. И пахнет Бокуто чем-то приятным, чем-то таким, домашним.

Только когда они прерывают поцелуй, Акааши осознает, что он уже лежит на диване, а Бокуто держит его под коленкой, почти прижав ногу к груди.

— Бокуто-сан, Куроо-сан просил подождать его.

Бокуто кивает и укладывается поверх него, сопя в шею.

Они так и лежат в тишине, разрывая ее короткими поцелуями, которые звучат оглушительно громко. Но как только на пороге появляется Куроо, то все возвращается на круги своя.

— Вы хорошо себя вели, дети мои? — кричит он из коридора.

— Несомненно, падре, — откликается Бокуто.

Куроо заходит в комнату с двумя пакетами.

— Ты даже парню не дал джинсовку снять, дикарь, — и это он Бокуто. Акааши и вправду лежит в уличной джинсовке на диване, вечера в сентябре уже прохладные.

Единственный в этой комнате, кто чувствует себя в своей тарелке, — это Бокуто. Он приносит стаканы, а потом уходит разогревать закуски на кухне, и в это время Куроо и Акааши остаются наедине. Куроо подсаживается к ним на диван, не сводя глаз с Акааши, да и тот тоже не спешит прерывать зрительный контакт. Акааши смотрит на него немного отстраненно, думает о том, как они познакомились на первом его году в Фукуродани. Но, судя по вздернутому подбородку Куроо, у них какое-то соревнование. Акааши приподнимает бровь.

— Ты так одеваешься, что хочется тебя поскорее раздеть, — Куроо оглядывает его с ног до головы.

У Акааши дергается веко.

— А ты умеешь говорить комплименты, не снабжая их оскорблениями? — не то  
чтобы Акааши цедит слова сквозь зубы, скорее ему просто лень нормально открыть рот.

Он смотрит на Куроо достаточно снисходительно. И не обижается. Все-таки знакомы они с ним без малого четыре года. Обычная оболочка Куроо, когда он смущен и хочет, чтобы никто этого не понял.

Интересно, а если Акааши положит руку ему на колено, он смутится еще сильнее?

Кончики пальцев покалывает от такого четкого желания ощутить на коже грубую джинсовую ткань, погладить острые колени, пройтись выше до бедра… Это порно еще не выветрилось полностью из головы Акааши, и немного повлияло то, что он выпил полстакана пива. Он смотрит на Куроо краем глаза, и, видимо, к этому стоит привыкать.

Акааши не выдерживает и улыбается своим мыслям, прикрывает губы стаканом, делая глоток.

— Так… как прошел день? — расслабляется он и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, совершенно естественным, словно бы привычным движением кладет руку на колено Куроо. И ведет вверх по бедру.

Куроо даже не давится пивом, и за это Акааши его мысленно хвалит, хотя это, скорее, в духе Бокуто. Куроо отставляет банку и хищно улыбается.

— Неплохо, позвали на практику в фармацевтическую лабораторию.

Акааши молчит и продолжает поглаживать ногу Куроо. Оказывается, его и вправду приятно трогать. А еще хочется поцеловать. Особенно для того, чтобы эта ухмылка пропала. Куроо всегда нравился Акааши естественным. Нравилось, как он расслаблялся с Бокуто, как заботился о Кенме, как спорил с Яку и извинялся перед капитаном Карасуно.

Бокуто присоединяется к ним чуть позже. Он весело двигает бровями на то, как они сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, и как Акааши лениво поглаживает Куроо. Потом бодает Акааши в плечо, мимолетно целует в шею и усаживается рядом, только с другого бока. 

Акааши его почти не узнает. Да, это все тот же Бокуто-сан, с которым они провели два года в Фукуродани, но сейчас он по-другому улыбается — расслабленно, не как на площадке. Все движения знакомые: то, как Бокуто растрепывает волосы на затылке, почесывает живот, хрустит затекшей шеей, наклоняя голову влево. Внезапно Акааши замечает, что он красивый, что не зря каждая третья девчонка лила из-за него слезы. Акааши почему-то сложно сопоставить этого нового Бокуто-сана с тем, прежним, из его записной книжки со списком. 

Бокуто берет его за руку, рассматривая. Он еще в академии говорил, что, на удивление, ладони Акааши больше, чем у него. Бокуто коротко поглаживает тонкую кожу, обхватывает пальцами запястье, как будто хочет измерить. А когда замечает, что Акааши за ним наблюдает, улыбается ему озорно, по-мальчишески, прямо как в первый день их знакомства. 

Акааши понимает, что расслабляется. Кладет ноги на дешевый журнальный столик рядом с ногами Куроо, забрасывает одну руку на Бокуто и почесывает его за ухом. Тот склоняется к его плечу, его дыхание теплое и приятное, почти объемное. Куроо прижимается к другому боку, и Акааши чувствует его проступающие ребра, жар тела. Это держит в приятном напряжении. Он даже не помнит, кто из них кого первым целует, только потом они оказываются уже на кровати, пропахшей Бокуто. Это случается настолько естественно, как будто три механизма соединяются и действуют сообща. Акааши чувствует себя неловко из-за неопытности, но ни Куроо, ни Бокуто даже не думают над ним смеяться, помогают, тихо подсказывают, как лучше. 

Потом они лежат под одним одеялом — кажется, это одеяло укрывает полностью только Бокуто, который устроился посередине. Он же шепчет что-то ласковое в ухо Акааши, а потом Куроо и говорит, что совсем не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. 

И Акааши с ним в этом полностью согласен.

***

Спустя три или четыре недели они с подачи Бокуто начинают видеться не только на выходных. В будние дни они вместе часто ужинают после учебы, Куроо и Акааши ждут после вечерних тренировок Бокуто и, собираясь вместе, отправляются в какое-нибудь кафе. Или ходят в кино на заунывные старые или просто артхаусные фильмы, на которые их обычно приводит Куроо. Первый раз Акааши держится и слушает все объяснения Куроо, которые тот шепчет ему на ухо. А голос Куроо на него действует весьма однозначно — возбуждает до чертиков, при этом сам Куроо явно не настроен по-быстренькому подрочить под Феллини. Бокуто мирно спит, пуская слюни на спинку сиденья. Поэтому Акааши приходится только глубоко дышать и уговаривать себя, что он еще отыграется на Куроо вечером.

Вечером он и вправду отыгрывается и в который раз удивляется его гибкости.

В следующий такой киносеанс Акааши садится не посередине, а подставляет Бокуто под удар. Куроо внимательно пялится в экран, а Бокуто почти сразу начинает клевать носом — странная особенность всех жаворонков — его клонит в сон, как только темнеет. В один из разов, когда они занимались сексом в полумраке, на полминуты оставленный в покое Бокуто умудрился уснуть. Даже стояк ему не помешал.

Акааши проводит рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Бокуто, тот резко выпрямляется, вызвав удивленный взгляд Куроо. Бокуто косится вниз, на руку Акааши, которая перемещается все выше, и шумно вздыхает. Бедра у него напряженные и разгоряченные после двухчасовой тренировки. От него слабо пахнет гелем для душа, и волосы еще влажные на кончиках. Акааши еле удерживается от того, чтобы не уткнуться ему в шею, но тогда Куроо все заметит. И сделает им замечание. Или типа того. Акааши смотрит в экран, а рука как будто живет своей жизнью. Фильм неплохой, хоть и немного занудный, как и все старые фильмы. Наверное, ему и вправду не помешало бы внимательно слушать Куроо, но рядом с этими двумя он теряется. А Бокуто скучно, поэтому надо его развлечь.

Акааши оборачивается посмотреть, как все-таки Бокуто реагирует на происходящее. Держится молодцом. Только бровями дергает — то хмурится, то как будто чему-то удивляется. Когда Акааши сжимает его пах сквозь джинсы, Бокуто еле заметно вздрагивает и закусывает губу. Глаза открыты широко-широко, у него странная привычка. Куроо обычно жмурится, когда ему особенно хорошо, Акааши во время оргазмов закрывает глаза, а Бокуто пялится, не каждый раз, но бывает. Акааши нравится смотреть ему в глаза, когда он кончает. Зрачок почти полностью перекрывает радужку, а когда низ живота Бокуто сводит очередной судорогой, он выглядит беспомощным, взгляд расфокусированный и как будто слепой. И вот сейчас так же: сжимает подлокотники и пялится в экран, очень редко моргая. Акааши совсем не хочется оборачиваться обратно к экрану, хочется продолжать смотреть на Бокуто. Он все же делает над собой усилие и продолжает наблюдать за фильмом, массируя напрягающийся член Бокуто сквозь ткань.

Когда начинается какая-то шумная сцена, Акааши расстегивает ему ширинку и наконец обхватывает член рукой. Акааши настолько сосредоточен на ощущении теплой и мягкой кожи под пальцами, что пропускает тот момент, когда Бокуто, выгнувшись, вцепляется Куроо в бедро. Акааши это понимает, только когда ловит на себе недоуменный взгляд.

— Ах вы ж… Что вы тут устроили? — шипит Куроо. — А я еще думал, чего ты так улыбаешься, надо было сразу понять, что вы тут занимаетесь непотребствами!

Это он Акааши про улыбку?

Акааши прикрывает губы второй рукой и, точно, улыбается.

Бокуто умоляюще переводит взгляд с одного на другого. И Куроо, и Акааши прекрасно знают, чего он хочет. Один короткий взгляд и…

— Хотя... Я смотрел этот фильм чуть больше, чем тысячу раз.

Акааши продолжает крепко водить по члену Бокуто рукой, иногда останавливаясь у головки, обводя ее большим пальцем. Она уже настолько чувствительная, что Бокуто подбрасывает каждый раз на месте.

Акааши перегибается через Бокуто, и Куроо тянется ему навстречу. Они с Куроо редко целуются. С Бокуто они целуются при встрече, в постели, во время секса, до секса, после него. С Куроо они обмениваются поцелуями только после и иногда даже во время прелюдий не задевают губ друг друга. А сейчас, Акааши хватает одного взгляда на Куроо, чтобы понять, что тот хочет его поцеловать так же сильно. Бокуто негромко скулит от прикосновений Акааши, от того, как он гладит нежную кожу яичек, перекатывает тонкими пальцами, а сам Акааши тянется к Куроо. Он замирает буквально в паре миллиметров от чужих губ и наслаждается теплым дыханием, чувствуя привкус попкорна какую-то долю секунды. Куроо вовлекает Акааши в поцелуй, Акааши немедленно приоткрывает губы, расслабляясь. Краем глаза он замечает, что Куроо ведет рукой вверх по бедру Бокуто. Акааши интересно, что тот сейчас испытывает. Ему самому очень нравится смотреть, как Бокуто и Куроо целуются. Куроо почти всегда начинает поцелуй с еле ощутимых прикосновений, как будто пробуя губы партнера на вкус, пытаясь узнать самые чувствительные точки, любит водить языком по губам, а уже в постели толкается языком в рот сильно и упруго, как будто теряя контроль. Бокуто в поцелуях был… откровенным. Искренним, и отдавался полностью. Каждый поцелуй как последний.

— Ублюдки.

На головы Куроо и Акааши сыпется попкорн, который Бокуто бросает в них, не жалея, требуя внимание к себе. Куроо опускается на колени перед Бокуто, не давая ему больше повода капризничать.

Акааши же хочется подсветить все действие. Это ужасно. Ничего не видно, кроме двигающейся макушки Куроо. Он запускает тому пальцы в вихры на затылке и ласково массирует. Куроо обожает, когда его так гладят по голове.

Бокуто через мгновение выгибается и поворачивает лицо к Акааши.

— А когда ты его гладишь, он глубже берет, — Бокуто улыбается так, как будто задумал какую-то шутку, только разомлевший взгляд мешает этому поверить.

— Какие похабные вещи ты говоришь, — Акааши несильно давит на затылок Куроо, заставляя его взять еще глубже.

— Акааши!

Приятно, когда именно на его имени Бокуто срывается в стон. Акааши целует его и до поджавшихся яиц хочет его трахнуть. Или Куроо. Но лучше Бокуто. Бокуто с раскинутыми ногами, как дикий зверь, которым могут управлять только они — Куроо и Акааши. Но Бокуто кончает в поцелуе, Акааши понимает, что он спустил в рот Куроо и что Акааши сам давил тому на затылок, и тут же отдергивает руку.

Как только Акааши отпускает затылок Куроо, тот начинает кашлять.

— Прости. Прости, — он гладит его по шее, чтобы хоть как-то загладить вину. — Может, тебе кока-колу?

Куроо отрицательно качает головой, а Бокуто лениво приоткрывает глаза.

— Кола со вкусом спермы — предложи это маркетологам, — он громко смеется, и Куроо подхватывает, до сих пор откашливаясь.

Такие идиоты, господи. Акааши трет переносицу, но собственное возбуждение до сих пор не спадает. Хочется, чтобы один из них или сразу оба дотронулись до него. Но Бокуто успевает раньше него добраться до Куроо, наклонившись прямо к своим коленям — приподнимает его подбородок и нежно целует, обхватив за затылок. Акааши хочется внимания. А в кинотеатре сложно устроиться так, чтобы всем доставалось равноценное внимание, хотя… Бокуто гладит его по внутренней стороне бедра, но этого явно не хватает.

— Может, в туалет?

Куроо предлагает это, так и сидя на полу и тоже дотрагиваясь до колен Акааши.

— Общественный туалет? Серьезно? — Акааши почесывает Бокуто за ухом, он тащится от такого.

— Да, мы периодически так и делали.

Упоминание о их прошлых отношениях всегда немного задевает Акааши. Хотя, в принципе, никто и не говорил, что сейчас они это делают только втроем. Насколько он знает, Бокуто и Куроо живут друг к другу ближе, да и их отношения всегда были… Акааши перебирает слова в голове, не зная, как лучше это назвать. Особенными? Пожалуй, что так. Возможно, что они любят друг друга, а Акааши — это что-то вроде приятного дополнения, пятничного развлечения. И не то чтобы он был против.

Общественный туалет кинотеатра — это не очень чисто, не очень удобно, а еще там слишком много народа, хотя, судя по тому, какие тут фильмы крутят, может и прокатить. Кроме того, сейчас здравый смысл перекрывает рука Куроо, которая, больше поддразнивая, чем и вправду принося хоть какое-то удовлетворение, водит по ширинке.

— Пойдемте быстрее, — Акааши почти не узнает свой голос. Лицо Бокуто озаряется улыбкой.

Кабинка просто охренеть какая тесная. Бокуто тут же усаживается на унитаз, подтягивая к себе Куроо. Слышен звук расстегивающейся молнии и явный облегченный вздох. Акааши уже невмоготу, и это чувство чертовски похоже на их первый вечер. Он стягивает джинсы Куроо еще ниже, рассматривая красивую округлую, хоть и достаточно бледную задницу. У Бокуто выглядит аппетитнее, зато прогиб Куроо в пояснице один из самых красивых, что Акааши видел, хотя вживую он их одних и видел. Да и вообще спина Куроо. Акааши задирает его футболку до лопаток, проходится языком по родинке — она почти ровно посередине между ними. А потом подхватывает зубами нежную кожу у шеи и крепче фиксирует бедра Куроо руками, прижимаясь к его заднице уже отчетливо вздыбленной ширинкой. 

Хочется трахнуть Куроо прямо сейчас, Акааши давит большим пальцем на его дырочку, немного трет. У Куроо подрагивает спина, и он негромко постанывает, хотя это скорее напоминает скулеж. А еще Бокуто уже точно взял у него в рот, и Акааши чертовски жаль, что он этого не видит. Акааши расстегивает ширинку и тесно прижимается между ягодиц, подставляет руку ко рту Куроо, заставляя того вылизать ладонь. Акааши нравится Куроо. Нравится, как он пахнет: дорогим, не для кармана студента одеколоном, нравятся его губы — мягкие и узкие. Его шея, то, как он реагирует, если прикусить мочку его уха. Они встречаются не так уж и долго, но Акааши кажется, что он знает о Куроо все. От его любви к дурацким старым фильмам до глупых картинок с котиками, от его жадности, когда дело касается Бокуто, до издевательских поддразниваний, когда он отвлекается на Акааши.

Акааши скользит между его ягодицами и утыкается носом между лопаток. Ему хочется зарыться лицом в его затылок, но Куроо слишком долговяз. Акааши это почему-то бесит, и он вцепляется ему рукой в волосы. Ненадолго, но все равно чувствует какое-то удовлетворение.

Они весьма ограничены в своих движениях, но им много и не нужно. Акааши бросает в дрожь от внезапного удовольствия, он даже перестает сжимать бедра Куроо, просто наваливаясь на его спину. Их хрупкая конструкция чуть не обваливается только из-за того, что Бокуто пришло в голову потрогать своим языком яйца Акааши. Своим охуительным языком. Он даже успевает коснуться губами и проходится по промежности Куроо — Акааши не знает, но догадывается. На Акааши вдруг обрушиваются все звуки, он даже не замечал до этого, как шумно дышит. И как Куроо тихо постанывает. Тот упирается вытянутыми руками в стену и, чтобы заглушить себя, время от времени утыкается ртом в собственное плечо. Акааши это кажется очень эротичным. И особенно то, как подрагивает его спина. Это все язык Бокуто, наверное. Акааши знает, что если бы член Бокуто был внутри, то он бы понравился Куроо еще больше, но Акааши не будет так рисковать.

Когда Куроо кончает — то именно он самый громкий. Бокуто почти ни звука не произносит и вообще выглядит пугающим во время оргазма, а этот голосит. И сейчас не исключение. Акааши грудью чувствует мелкую предоргазменную дрожь Куроо и сразу же тянется зажать ему рот — все-таки он слишком часто думал о том, как он закрывает его рот, заставляя замолкнуть. Он чувствует себя при этом садистом. Ладонь немного приглушает стоны Куроо, и Акааши легко дотрагивается губами до его спины, кончая — тихо и беззвучно, только крепче сжав пальцы на бедрах Куроо.

— Ты запачкал мне футболку, — сиплым голосом говорит Бокуто, отматывая себе туалетной бумаги. Акааши видит, как он вытирает ей лицо. 

— Ну прости, это случайно. Но не могу обещать, что этого не повторится, — Акааши слышит в его словах ухмылку. Акааши до сих пор чувствует себя вуайеристом.  
Акааши тоже отрывает туалетной бумаги, бережно собирая капли спермы со спины Куроо.

— Куроо-сан любит кончать своему партнеру на лицо?

— Маленький фетиш. Я думаю, что это простительно.

Они наконец выходят из кабинки, и только тогда Акааши понимает, как же там было душно. Он наскоро умывается, и они почти бегом уходят из туалета, подгоняемые чувством стыда. Надо было раньше, конечно, думать — но тогда им было не до этого.

— Это и вправду его маленький фетиш. Как-то раз он купил мне чулки… — делится Бокуто с Акааши; они идут, отставая от Куроо на полметра. 

Акааши отмахивается, жестом показывая, что ничего и слышать об этом не хочет. Хотя… Бокуто. В тонких черных чулках…

Акааши мотает головой. Когда они успели его так испортить?

***

Поначалу они втроем встречаются так же нерегулярно, как раньше Бокуто встречался с Куроо, только теперь к их дуэту присоединяется Акааши. И Бокуто чувствует, что на самом деле это то, чего им не хватало.

Он так думает каждый раз, когда встает из постели — и когда они втроем внезапно задерживаются до утра, а Бокуто приходится покинуть их рано, чтобы идти на пробежку. И еще в те разы, когда из него энергия бьет ключом, а Акааши с Куроо лениво валяются в постели после секса. Бокуто думает о том, что эти двое смотрятся вместе почти идеально, и ему просто хочется быть рядом с ними, между ними, над ними — да где угодно.

Ему нравится замечать мелочи. Акааши зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью, Куроо запрокидывает голову, как будто сейчас издаст рык. Акааши любит трогать чужие волосы — запускать в них пятерню массирующим движением. И Куроо, и Бокуто от этого млеют. Куроо обожает обниматься — правда, Акааши обнимает он до смешного неуклюже, как будто тот стеклянный и Куроо боится ему навредить. Акааши хватает и двух минут, чтобы провалиться в сон на коленях Бокуто, а Куроо может болтать до утра, глядя в потолок, даже если два голоса будут вяло ему отвечать только «ага», «неа» и «я умираю как хочу спать, Куроо-сан, помолчи». 

Спустя несколько недель Бокуто уже не хватает встреч по выходным и случайным будням, и он зовет Куроо с Акааши при любой удобной возможности. Бокуто сначала боится, что только ему это нужно, но как-то раз Акааши приезжает после затянувшейся лабораторной за полчаса до последнего поезда. Глупо и нерационально, говорит Куроо. Акааши и сам знает, Бокуто видит это по сведенным к переносице бровям и тому, как тот сопит, запыхавшись. Но, отдышавшись и выпив стакан воды, он забирается на колени к Бокуто, подтягивает к ним за футболку Куроо, обнимает их вдвоем и не сопротивляется, когда Бокуто осыпает его поцелуями. От Акааши пахнет химическими реактивами, прямо как иногда от Куроо, у него обветренные губы, и Бокуто чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком, когда Куроо и Акааши одновременно его целуют. 

В тот вечер Бокуто пытается уговорить Акааши остаться, но он отказывается — дома у Бокуто нет зубной щетки и сменной одежды. И Бокуто на следующий же день идет и покупает еще две щетки и торжественно, хоть и наедине с собой, ставит их в стаканчик ванной. С этих пор Куроо и Акааши остаются у него чаще. 

Или тот раз, когда Куроо приходит с подработки, накидывается на Бокуто с Акааши с яростью африканского носорога, раздевает, ласкает, но стоит ему улечься на постель, а Бокуто на мгновение отвлечься — пойти за смазкой — как оказывается, что тот вырубился. Акааши подносит палец к губам, призывая Бокуто к тишине, а сам накрывает Куроо одеялом, целует его аккуратно в губы один раз за себя и второй раз за Бокуто. Потому что знает: Бокуто целуется так, что и спящую красавицу пробудил бы силой своего поцелуя, а не любви. 

Остаток вечера они с Акааши проводят за просмотром какого-то аниме, а потом забираются под одеяло к Куроо. 

Бокуто нравится, что Куроо, которого он знает с первого класса старшей школы, и Акааши, которого он знает со второго, но уже по команде, постепенно узнают друг друга. 

— Ненавижу пиццу, — стонет Куроо. — Почему в любую пиццу обязательно кладут помидоры? 

В следующую пятницу, когда очередь выбирать снова за Бокуто, Акааши к нему подходит, забирает телефон и просит диспетчера положить помидоры только на одну половину пиццы. 

Куроо этого даже не замечает, потому что именно в тот момент, когда он ест, Бокуто мнет его бедро. Зато он и не жалуется на отвратительную еду. 

В среду, как и всегда, Акааши возвращается чуть позже, пропахший реактивами, да еще и с прожженной рубашкой. Дырочка обуглившаяся и на видном месте, сантиметра три длиной. 

— Вы бы видели мой халат, — говорит Акааши после долгого рассказа о каких-то кислотах и реакциях. 

Рубашка находит свое место на полке у Бокуто и нарекается домашней. 

Под рубашкой у Акааши футболка — обычная серая — джинсы у него потертые, прямого кроя.

Бокуто это все знает, потому что это знает Куроо. Он ему рассказывает о том, как нужно одеваться. И неоднократно распинается на тему одежды Акааши. Сам Куроо одевается по-пижонски, есть в нем тяга к внешним эффектам. К Бокуто Куроо не придирается — и то хорошо. Все равно он почти всегда в спортивном костюме ходит. 

— Акааши, — подает наконец голос Куроо. — Вот объясни мне, помню, в летнем лагере все девчонки от тебя млели... 

— Правда? — ужасается Бокуто. 

— Ага, слышал, как менеджер Шинзена хотела пригласить его на свидание, а все девчата одобрили ее выбор. 

Акааши чешет кончик носа. 

— Она меня приглашала. Но очень скоро мы расстались, — он пожимает плечами. 

— Это интересный факт из твоей биографии, доказывающий, что ты все-таки не просто вуайерист, но и способен испытывать какие-то чувства, — Акааши пытается дотянуться до шевелюры Куроо, но безуспешно. — Хотя я думаю, что поторопился с выводами. Но вообще разговор я не о том хотел завести. Я просто помню, какое ты впечатление производил на девушек. 

— Какое? — вскидывается Бокуто. — Что он сосулька? И что от его взгляда хочется спрятаться подальше? 

— Не совсем. Его считали ледяным принцем. 

— О-о-о-о!!! — орет Бокуто. На самом деле орет — и очень удивленно. Акааши даже закрывает ему рот ладонью. — Так ты у нас принц? 

Бокуто потешается, а Акааши равнодушно пожимает плечами. Но кончики ушей краснеют. 

— Потому что он весь такой вежливый, идеальный, помогал девчонкам носить продукты и полотенца, интересовался, как дела. И ты ведь всегда так выглядел. Но, оказывается, стоит тебе снять школьную и спортивную форму, и ты — Марти Макфлай! 

— Кто? — непонимающе спрашивает Бокуто. 

— Парень из «Назад в будущее», — поясняет Куроо с усмешкой.

— А ты корейский айдол, — недовольно бурчит Акааши. 

— И что в этом плохого? — Куроо выглядит польщенным. 

— Я их терпеть не могу. 

Теперь Куроо выглядит одновременно польщенным и возмущенным. 

— А Котаро похож на парня, который по вечерам танцует хип-хоп, — негромко добавляет он спустя некоторое время. 

— Эй! Я в вашем модном баттле не участвовал, не втягивайте меня в это! 

Когда позже они оказываются в постели полностью обнаженными, Куроо оглядываает их сверху и заключает: 

— Вот такие — вы просто идеальны.

Бокуто ненавидит те вечера, которые он проводит наедине с самим собой. Чуть больше ему нравятся дни, когда кто-то из них двоих — то Акааши, то Куроо — приезжает, и они проводят время вдвоем. Никакого секса, как максимум — расслабленные поцелуи и долгие объятия. Сексом Бокуто и не хочется заниматься без последнего звена, даже несмотря на то, что они с Куроо раньше это постоянно практиковали. Только рядом с ними двумя он чувствует себя целостным и абсолютно счастливым.

***

В один из таких дней, когда к нему может приехать только Куроо, Бокуто внезапно озаряет великолепная идея. Ну, на уровне той, когда он предложил Куроо переспать с Акааши. А тот выдал спокойное:

— Ну ок.

И самое главное, что он и вправду это устроил. Бокуто до сих пор не мог поверить, что их затея удалась, и ему нравится прокручивать события того вечера в голове: Акааши вместе с ними на ковре под затихающие титры «Бешеных псов».

Именно тогда он уверовал в чудодейственное «ну ок» Куроо Тецуро. 

Точнее, не так. На самом деле Куроо был кем-то вроде его любимой крестной феи с сексуальными ногами и развратным ртом. Иногда он своим телом выполнял желания Бокуто («я хочу секса» — «ну так давай» — именно так начался их секс по дружбе), а иногда просто виртуозно воплощал их в жизнь с помощью других людей. Особенно когда желания касались других людей.

Поэтому Бокуто стоит просто попросить:

— Я хочу, чтобы Акааши был снизу.

Куроо вместо многозначительного «ну ок» внезапно выдает ухмылку — Бокуто даже успевает удивиться ее хищности.

— А ведь точно. Сколько мы там уже вместе спим? Месяца два или три? А я так ни разу и не побывал в нем. Ты гений, Котаро.

Бокуто нравится, когда его хвалят. Даже если его хвалят за такую мелочь.

Когда они принимали в свои игры Акааши, то оба понимали, что он будет еще той занозой в заднице. Хотя нужно отдать должное им троим — они все те еще занозы в заднице. Куроо, например, с его вечной любовью к подколкам, излишней наблюдательностью и умением давить на чужие мозоли. Или взять хоть самого Бокуто с его перепадами настроения. Как-то раз он был настолько расстроен из-за неудачного матча, что весь вечер, когда они договорились встретиться, Куроо и Акааши только что не вылизывали его, пока тот не оттает. А вот Акааши весь молчаливый и показушно холодный, по его лицу никогда не понятно, нравится ли ему эта затея или нет. Держится с ними — Куроо и Бокуто — весьма отстраненно. За исключением редких моментов, когда он проявляет свою привязанность — как в тот раз, когда он забрался на колени к Бокуто.

А чаще всего Акааши хочется отшлепать.

А еще он дерзит. Даром что обоим приходится кохаем, но Акааши такие мелочи вряд ли беспокоят.

И представлять его снизу приятно. Бокуто с Куроо даже немного рассуждают вслух, каким он будет снизу. Бокуто, больше в шутку, конечно, предполагает, что у Акааши наконец голос прорежется, и он будет звать их семпаями. После этого они смеялись минуты две. Куроо вариантов особенно не предлагает — открывает рот и закрывает, только кончики ушей пунцовеют.

Поэтому в очередную их общую встречу, когда Акааши оказывается на пороге квартиры Бокуто… В общем-то, сразу они не могут начать разговор. Куроо хочет напрямую спросить, но Бокуто наступает ему на ногу, сделав страшные глаза. Тот пожимает плечами, но успокаивается. Потом пицца, потому что на этой неделе еду выбирает Бокуто, и если бы он мог, он бы лишил Акааши… Нет, и Куроо, и Акааши предстоит выбирать еду в другие пятницы.

Акааши жует расслабленно, они все не спешат, лениво перекидываясь фразами о том, как у них дела. Единственный, кто взбудоражен, это Бокуто. Он начинает жалеть, что они не обговорили все еще в начале вечера. А стоило бы, зря он остановил Куроо. Куроо же даже не шевелится, видимо, ожидая сигнала, а может, вообще не ожидая. Стоит ли вообще об этом предупреждать заранее? Ну да, Бокуто бы самому не понравилось, если бы два мужика начали бы посягать на его задницу. Пусть бы он и хорошо их знает, пусть даже с ними спит. Вряд ли Акааши был настолько нуб в этом вопросе, он умел растягивать и наверняка знал, что первый раз будет болезненным. И вообще, почему постоянно они снизу, а Акааши никогда? Он вспоминает, как они об этом разговаривали с Куроо, и выпаливает Акааши:

— Нам это надоело.

Куроо замолкает посреди предложения, а помидорка стекает с куска пиццы Акааши прямо на его джинсы. Он выглядит немного озадаченным. Хотя потом переводит взгляд с одного на другого и тихо вздыхает, со своим обычным безразличным видом.

— Окей. Когда-то это должно было кончиться.

— Ты так быстро согласился, — радуется Бокуто.

Акааши наклоняет голову немного:

— Ну так, мнением большинства.

Бокуто издает какой-то ликующий вопль — потому что такое они с Куроо не предвидели. Они думали, что придется уговаривать Акааши, соблазнять, заключать с ним пари, которое он должен будет проиграть, но Куроо ржет в кулак.

— Чего ты смеешься? — негодует Бокуто. — Ты что, не рад? Не рад? Мнением большинства! Слышал?

— Вы бы могли начать праздновать хотя бы после того, как я уйду? — у Акааши дергается бровь и вообще он выглядит… раздраженным? Или раздосадованным.

— Куда уйдешь? — удивляется Бокуто.

— В ванную, Бокуто, он хочет уйти в ванную, подготовиться, — Куроо резво поднимается на ноги и в два счета оказывается рядом с Акааши, кладет руку тому на талию, прижимая поближе. Улыбка у него совсем акулья, а Акааши смотрит на него с привычным раздражением.

— Подготовиться к чему? — осведомляется Акааши, и Куроо тут же наклоняется к его уху и шепчет. Шевелит прямо своими губами, касаясь мочки уха Акааши. У того выражение лица почти безразличное, только бровь левая поднимается — она у него всегда приподнимается, когда он сильно удивлен.

— Вы чего шепчетесь? — возмущается Бокуто. — Больше двух говорят вслух, эй!

— Да, мне бы этого не хотелось, — соглашается Акааши с какими-то словами Куроо, и Бокуто затихает. Он смотрит, как те переглядываются. Куроо и Акааши делают это постоянно: иногда они смотрят друг на друга, как будто собираются сыграть партию в волейбол, и ни один из них не собирается проигрывать, а иногда они переглядываются, словно понимают друг друга с полуслова. И вот сейчас именно это переглядывание. Которое Бокуто одновременное любит и ненавидит. Потому что в такие моменты он чувствует себя немного лишним.

Остается только одно. Втиснуться между ними, привлекая к себе как можно больше внимания.

— Прости, Бокуто, но сегодня звезда не ты, — Куроо, посмеиваясь, пододвигает поближе к себе Акааши. И он оказывается аккурат между ними.

Акааши выглядит как будто озадаченным. А может, это так смущение проявляется у него на лице. Из-за этого нового смущенного Акааши улыбка так и просится на губы Бокуто. Он отмирает и целует его, как и всегда жадно. Бокуто не понимает, как он мог раньше учиться вместе с Акааши и не замечать того, какой он красивый. Первым эту мысль высказал Куроо — Куроо вообще тот еще эстет. Любит красивые вещи и красивых людей, собирает их вокруг себя, как долбанный коллекционер. Бокуто, видимо, входит в перечень по-настоящему красивых вещей, раз они и спать друг с другом начали в старшей школе. И, хоть Куроо об этом ему никогда этого не говорил, Бокуто это льстило.

Акааши в поцелуях напористый и даже немного жесткий, под такого Акааши всегда хочется лечь и развести ноги — Бокуто обожает то, как Акааши его берет, и чуть меньше нравится смотреть, как Акааши берет Куроо. Он оказался властным в постели, и это Бокуто ужасно заводит. Но сейчас… Сейчас это не к месту. Но он никак не придумает, как бы сделать Акааши мягким и послушным. Может, попробовать дотронуться до его любимых точек?

Это тоже весьма проблематично, учитывая, что Акааши даже трахался с почти беспристрастным лицом.

Бокуто хмурится от новой задачи, вставшей перед ним. Зато Куроо — не думает. Как будто они вмиг поменялись телами. И подталкивает Акааши к Бокуто, сам прижимается к его спине и мнет его задницу, отчего у Акааши появляется на лице какое-то беззащитное выражение. Открытые шире обычного глаза и рот в беззвучном выдохе — все из-за того, что Куроо вылизывает ему шею и скользит зубами по коже. Грудью Акааши прижат к груди Бокуто, и тот чувствует его учащенное сердцебиение. Они, наверное, и вправду мало уделяли ему внимания. Но теперь.

Бокуто целует Акааши опять, и губы у него теперь такие податливые. Он наконец-то не пытается перехватить инициативу, просто интуитивно отдается на волю Бокуто. Бокуто кроет. Желанием, необыкновенной нежностью, которую он чувствует от Акааши и которую он сам испытывает к этим двоим. Повинуясь своим чувствам, он обхватывает Акааши руками вокруг талии, протиснув ладони — настолько близко сейчас стоит Куроо. Они втроем переплетаются ногами. Между ног Акааши Бокуто чувствует колено Куроо, у самого Акааши колени подрагивают, как будто он в любой момент готов упасть, и спасает его только наличие двух прижатых к нему тел. Бокуто целует шею Акааши, и там они встречаются губами с Куроо. Он даже подумать не мог, что так соскучился по поцелуям с ним. Так глупо, но ему бы хотелось оказаться в двух телах сразу, чтобы можно было не переключать внимание с одного на другого, а просто чувствовать их двоих.

Хотя обычно так и бывало, когда он был снизу. Теперь этот праздник они устраивают для Акааши.

У Акааши невыносимо красивая шея, и от возбуждения кадык его дергается. Бокуто проводит по нему языком, а тот трется пахом прямо об его бедро. Акааши закидывает руку назад и вплетает пальцы в волосы Куроо, и он почти мурлычет — по крайней мере Бокуто кажется, что он отчетливо слышит мурлыканье.

— Мне кажется, нам пора перейти в горизонтальную плоскость, — голос Куроо звучит неправдоподобно громко в комнате. Бокуто вообще забыл, что кроме них троих что-то существует здесь и прямо сейчас, и теперь удивленно озирается — сколько пространства. Но ему не хочется отходить ни на шаг от Акааши и Куроо.

— Бокуто! — возмущается Куроо, когда Бокуто обнимает их двоих и прижимает друг к другу еще теснее.

— Я не хочу отрываться, пойдемте так, — он тянет Акааши с Куроо за собой, и их странный клубок делает шаг в сторону кровати.

— Мы никуда не денемся, Бокуто-сан, — Акааши говорит негромко, как и всегда, и его дыхание Бокуто чувствует на своем подбородке, и почему-то даже это сейчас заводит. Он целует Акааши опять не в силах оторваться, и Куроо, наверняка в приступе вредности, разворачивает Акааши к себе лицом.

— Только не подеритесь, — меланхолично произносит Акааши, чувствуя, как напряглись эти двое.

Бокуто берет за руку Акааши и тянет на себя, а Куроо идет следом, не отрывая руки от его живота. Похоже, Акааши довольно чувствительный — на лице у него опять появляется это беззащитное выражение. Оказывается, они просто плохо дразнили его.

Куроо толкает Акааши на кровать неожиданно, так что тот впечатывается носом в матрас, а задница так и остается приподнятой. Куроо, не задумываясь, шлепает по ней. Акааши вздрагивает, разворачивается на спину и шипит:

— Какого черта?..

— Да тебе же нравится, — посмеиваясь, говорит Куроо, а Акааши даже не возражает — только открывает и закрывает рот. Он бросает в них подушкой, но Бокуто ловит ее на лету.

— Ты что — спасовал? — Бокуто не умеет улыбаться так же хищно, как Куроо, но его забавляет этот Акааши. Не гребанный контрол-фрик, как называет его Куроо, а вот такой — покорившийся воле случая, а точнее, воле их двоих — Куроо и Бокуто.

— Бокуто, а ты знал, что твой кохай — извращенец, обожающий наблюдать за двумя людьми, которые занимаются сексом? — Куроо расстегивает рубаху, и у Бокуто уже чешутся руки прижать его покрепче — он обожает смотреть на то, как Куроо раздевается. То, как он снимает рубашку, — это какой-то отдельный вид стриптиза.

Медленно расстегивает манжеты, ослабляет воротничок. Кто вообще в их возрасте носит рубашки? Наверное, только Куроо.

— Чего замер? — рубашка почти расстегнута, рука протянута к Бокуто в приглашающем жесте.

Бокуто тянется и проводит рукой по его обнаженной коже — большим пальцем оглаживает ребра. Бокуто нравится, как Куроо реагирует на прикосновения к его ребрам, это странно и пикантно, что именно эта часть тела — одна из его эрогенных зон.

Бокуто, конечно, знает, что Акааши — тот еще вуайерист. Не зря же он сдался под их напором, пока подглядывал за ними тем вечером, и иногда он натыкался на его взгляд, когда они с Куроо отрывались друг от друга. Наблюдал Акааши с жадностью, как будто не хотел упустить ни одной детали. Но они с Куроо, кроме того самого первого вечера, никогда не делают это так показушно и специально. Да и никогда, в общем-то, так этого не делают. Потому что Куроо неожиданно нежный и слишком медленный, а Бокуто хочется тоже покрасоваться перед Акааши. Это больше похоже на игру, но от близости Куроо и от того, как Акааши смотрит на них, — это возбуждает. Они стоят с голыми торсами перед кроватью, перед Акааши, стоят и целуют друг друга, поглаживая нарочито медленно. Почему они так никогда не делали? У Бокуто слабеют колени от напряжения, и краем уха он слышит звук расстегиваемой молнии — это Акааши. Удобно, блядь, устроился — облокотился на спинку кровати, широко разведя ноги, наблюдает за ними и медленно водит рукой по члену.

— Прямо как лесбийское порно, — Акааши негромко смеется. Хотя нет, он ведь и вправду насмехается над ними.

— Я тебе точно говорю — его давным-давно стоило бы отшлепать, — Бокуто почти не отлипает от губ Куроо, когда произносит это.

И хватает Акааши за ногу, подтягивая его ближе к краю.

Они с Куроо синхронно валятся на кровать и на Акааши; кто-то из них, а может, оба сразу переворачивают Акааши на живот, приподнимая на колени. Бокуто давит ему ладонью между лопаток, и тот не может пошевелиться. Хотя Акааши так хохочет, что даже если бы хотел сопротивляться — не смог.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы он так смеялся? — удивляется Бокуто, но Куроо слишком увлеченно стаскивает с Акааши джинсы вместе с нижним бельем. Он размахивается, и звонкий шлепок одним махом прерывает смех Акааши.

— Кажется, такое обращение запрещено какой-то международной конвенцией, — сдавленно и хрипло говорит Акааши. Он во второй раз за вечер оказывается в этой позе, и, кажется, ему не очень уютно. Но от второго шлепка он вздрагивает всем телом.

— Нет, тебе точно это нравится, — Куроо смеется и расстегивает джинсы. Снимает их и наклоняется, целуя Акааши очень близко к ложбинке.

Акааши дергается и шумно дышит. Бокуто чувствует, как его ребра ходят ходуном, спина у него небывало напряженная, и видны очертания мышц. Бокуто гладит его по спине, стараясь расслабить, но он видит его глаза, и те как будто спокойны.

— Тебе не страшно? — шепотом спрашивает Бокуто, наклоняясь к самому уху Акааши, перестав его сдерживать. Куроо отходит к тумбочке за презервативами и смазкой.

— Нет. Наверное. Если мне будет больно, я остановлю это. Любым способом.

— Мы и не собираемся делать ничего такого, что бы тебе не понравилось, — Акааши моргает и кивает; с готовностью приоткрывает губы, когда Бокуто склоняется над ним.

Бокуто вытягивается рядом, кладет ладонь на шею Акааши, поглаживает, чуть массируя. А потом подхватывает собравшуюся у подмышек футболку и стягивает ее с Акааши.

— Можешь лежать на мне, — Бокуто прижимается губами к щеке Акааши, сгребая его ближе.

Акааши кивает и забирается на Бокуто сверху, прижимается, явно немного волнуясь. Бокуто поглаживает его по волосам и внимательно следит за его подрагивающими ресницами. Тот с каждой манипуляцией Куроо только больше хмурится. 

Куроо раздвигает ноги Акааши, Бокуто чувствует его бедра боками и проводит рукой по позвоночнику до самой ложбинки. Под пальцами там уже влажно — Куроо явно не пожалел смазки. Акааши выдыхает сквозь зубы, его мускулы ощутимо напрягаются.

— Расслабься, — шепчет Бокуто ему в губы и круговыми движениями продолжает поглаживать спину Акааши. А тот припадает к его губам, обнимает за шею. Бокуто словно прошивает разрядом тока от поцелуя, от предвкушения, от того, как Куроо невнятно шепчет самому себе под нос. Бокуто переполняют чувства — горячий член Акааши на его животе, прикосновение обнаженной кожи, то, как они касаются губами и языками друг друга. Когда Акааши отстраняется, Бокуто просовывает руку между ними и обхватывает пальцами свой и член Акааши. У Акааши стоит не так крепко, от этого почему-то у Бокуто наливается рот слюной — хочется взять в рот, но он только целует Акааши в шею, с силой втягивая кожу. 

Акааши сначала не стонет, только выдыхает сквозь зубы, но движения Куроо становятся решительнее — Бокуто это видит даже в темноте, — и у Акааши начинают мелко подрагивать бедра. Он сам толкается в руку Бокуто, и вот, первый стон — низкий и еле слышный, и это заводит еще сильнее. 

Бокуто опять поглаживает Акааши по спине, но уже спускаясь ниже, там их руки с Куроо соприкасаются, и они одновременно проникают в Акааши. Они растягивают его на три пальца. Бокуто дуреет, двигает внутри него и чувствует, что Куроо тоже шевелит рукой почти хаотично. Сложно трезво мыслить, особенно когда Акааши вцепляется ему в волосы. И Бокуто жаль Куроо — тот не видит лица Акааши: приоткрытые губы, готовые издать стон, лихорадочный блеск глаз, и то, как он смотрит, словно припечатывает к месту взглядом. 

Бокуто не может удержаться — оставляет растяжку на Куроо, а сам шлепает Акааши по заднице — звонко, но не больно. 

— Бокуто-сан! — голос Акааши срывается, и у него не получается строго его одернуть, поэтому Бокуто улыбается.

— Он так сжимает, когда его шлепаешь, — севшим голосом произносит Куроо и приподнимает Акааши за бедра. — Слушайте, я уже не могу, у меня сейчас мозги иначе через нос вытекут. 

Он разрывает зубами обертку презерватива. Бокуто ничего не видно. 

— Подождите! Я хочу смотреть. Мне нужно выбраться, я хочу помочь. 

Бокуто усаживается на пол, выкарабкавшись из-под Акааши. У Куроо стоит уже крепко, и Бокуто тянется к его члену, но Куроо отталкивает его лицо.

— Не смей. 

Ладно, думает Бокуто, но все равно не хочет оставаться в стороне. У Акааши красивый прогиб в спине — сбоку это еще заметнее, — волосы торчат во все стороны, почти как у Куроо, спина ходит ходуном от тяжелого дыхания. А когда Куроо только начинает проникать, то Акааши пытается отстраниться.

— Ему больно? — Бокуто обнимает одной рукой бедро Акааши, фиксируя. — Тебе больно, Акааши?

Акааши, кажется, мотает головой, но одеяло под собой сгребает, и вместо таких приятных для ушей стонов какие-то дурацкие всхлипы. 

— Медленнее.

— Я и так медленно, придурок, — Куроо дышит так, как будто очень быстро пробежал короткую дистанцию.

Он даже не вошел на головку, замечает Бокуто, придвигаясь еще ближе. Одну руку он просовывает под Акааши, поглаживает его живот, ласкает член, а языком касается кромки дырочки. 

— Да, вот так, расслабься, Акааши, — Куроо толкается еще на миллиметр, а в ответ ему раздается только негромкий стон. 

Бокуто касается языком и члена Куроо, но тот почти наверняка ничего не чувствует из-за резинки. В паху нещадно тянет, и Бокуто пережидает приступ возбуждения, уткнувшись в простыню. Когда он поднимает голову, Куроо проник уже на всю головку, и Бокуто негромко скулит, пережимая основание члена. 

Куроо медленно двигает бедрами, придерживая свой член, Бокуто перехватывает его, направляя, и опять вылизывает дырочку Акааши. Тот расслабляется от таких манипуляций, колени разъезжаются еще ниже, и Бокуто придерживает его за живот другой рукой. 

Еще пара сантиметров. 

До основания Куроо так и не входит, мелко толкаясь и шипя сквозь зубы. Акааши коротко и рвано дышит и издает такие же короткие стоны. Бокуто кроет, перед глазами стоит пелена, и он кусает Акааши за бедро. 

Куроо нависает над Акааши, и Бокуто ничего не остается делать, кроме так отстраниться. Куроо переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Акааши, наклоняется низко и, кажется, целует его в основание шеи — Бокуто не может разобрать. Движения Куроо, обычно более собранного, становятся рваными, он выходит из Акааши почти полностью и медленно проникает, но уже при следующем движении он ускоряется, хоть и незначительно. Акааши стонет, а Бокуто надрачивает ему — у него наконец стоит крепко. Еще одно судорожное движение бедрами, и Куроо проникает почти до основания, содрогаясь всем телом, наваливаясь на Акааши. Шумно дышит ему в затылок, Акааши под ним полностью ложится на кровать. 

Куроо выходит из него, член медленно опадает, он стягивает презерватив и завязывает его, бросает прямо в мусорку. Валится на постель рядом с Акааши.

Акааши переворачивается на спину, а Бокуто забирается на кровать, усаживаясь между его ног. Член у Акааши небольшой, аккуратный, яйца поджаты от возбуждения. Бокуто трогает Акааши внутри — влажный и очень податливый. От этого хочется взвыть. 

Акааши мягко улыбается Бокуто:

— Хочешь?

Он еще спрашивает! 

Бокуто не нужно другого приглашения, кроме того, Акааши призывно вытягивает руки, и Бокуто бросается к нему в объятия, целует в губы, пока Акааши мягко перебирает его волосы. Ногами он обхватывает талию Бокуто, и Бокуто чувствует, как член касается его растянутой дырочки. Хочется сделать одно резкое движение — и все, но нельзя, и Бокуто держит себя в руках, проникает в него медленно и не может удержаться от стона, когда чувствует, как Акааши внутри плотно обхватил его член. Кажется, Бокуто все-таки немного торопится, потому что Акааши напрягается в его руках, а брови надломляются, оставляя на переносице морщину.

— Акааши, — шепчет Бокуто. — Извини, сейчас, тихо, тише.

Он замирает в нем, не двигаясь, и просто нежно целует. Акааши полностью отдается — послушно приоткрывает рот, отвечает на поцелуй, втягивает ртом нижнюю губу Бокуто. Куроо наблюдает со стороны, приподнявшись на локте — Бокуто это замечает краем глаза — и улыбается. А еще, кажется, именно его рука поглаживает Бокуто по спине, потому что обе руки Акааши в волосах Бокуто. 

Внутри Акааши жарко и тесно, и Бокуто даже не может проникнуть до конца, но ему и не нужно: возбуждение уже достигло предела — и Бокуто кончает Акааши на живот, еле успев вынуть свой член, когда Куроо проникает в него одним пальцем. 

Акааши кончает следом, ему хватает поцелуя с Куроо и одного движения рукой Бокуто.

Они валятся без сил.

Акааши мелко подрагивает, лежа на животе между Куроо и Бокуто. Куроо что-то шепчет ему, и Бокуто жаль, что он не слышит. Одновременно с этим он понимает — то, что сейчас говорит Куроо, предназначено только для Акааши. И это нормально. Нормально то, что каждый из них любит другого по отдельности. У Бокуто это проносится в голове, и он удовлетворенно повторяет про себя «любит». Так и есть. Бокуто любит Куроо с его дурацким показушничаньем на людях и такой осторожной нежностью, когда они только втроем. Бокуто любит Акааши с его непробиваемым лицом и железными нервами и той беззащитностью, которая открывается только им двоим. Бокуто любит и то, что происходит между Куроо и Акааши. Странно быть влюбленным в чью-то влюбленность, но, кажется, усмехается Бокуто про себя, так оно и есть. 

И он совсем не хочет с ними расставаться. Ни на секунду. 

— Знаете что? Переезжайте сюда, нечего нам постоянно ездить друг к другу, все равно все пути ведут на мою квартиру. 

Куроо и Акааши молчат. Бокуто приподнимается на локте, заглядывает в лицо Акааши, проверяя, не уснул ли тот. Ответом ему служит поблескивающий в полумраке взгляд из-под ресниц. 

— Я куплю одеяло побольше, — приводит Бокуто аргумент, заметив, что икра Куроо оголена, на нее просто не хватает размера. — А если кому-нибудь захочется поспать в одиночку, то у меня диван раскладывается. Ну? Что вы молчите?

— Удивительно, что все самые лучшие идеи предлагаешь ты, Котаро, — лениво отзывается Куроо. 

— Какие он до этого вносил? — интересуется Акааши негромко.

— Все. Втащить тебя в наши постельные отношения. Разложить тебя. Замечательные идеи.

Акааши фыркает. И почесывает кончик носа, как и всегда, когда он немного нервничает. 

— А я не… — начинает он нерешительно. — Ну то есть, вы же были вдвоем. Я вам не помешаю?

Бокуто поражен до глубины души. 

— Что ты такое говоришь? Нет! Как тебе в голову-то такое пришло? Мы вместе с тобой перешли на другой уровень, типа того, — Бокуто цокает и надувается. Отворачивается к стене. 

Как мог Акааши вообще такое спросить?

Бокуто обиженно сопит и подавляет желание обернуться, когда слышит за своей спиной шебуршение. Ему, конечно, очень любопытно, и от этого любопытства даже обида почти сходит на нет, но Акааши должен осознать…

Куроо протискивается между ним и стеной и прижимается своими губами к губам Бокуто, пока Акааши тесно обнимает его со спины, поглаживая по грудной клетке. Так они его нежат еще некоторое время, пока Бокуто совсем не оттаивает.

— Так вы переедете? — нерешительно повторяет он свой вопрос.

— Конечно, — вразнобой, но все-таки вместе соглашаются Куроо и Акааши.

***

В первую же субботу после переезда они втроем отправляются в магазин. Это один из тех огромных торговых центров, где есть все на свете: продукты, мебель, бытовая техника, какая-то мелкая ерунда для дома. У Бокуто квартира не то чтобы необжитая — просто все трое сходятся в иррациональном желании обжить ее заново, вместе. И хотя идея была, конечно же, озвучена самим Бокуто, но Куроо с Акааши поддержали ее сразу.

Список покупок у них имеется, но стоит дверям магазина закрыться за их спинами, как о нем благополучно забывают.

— Нам обязательно нужно кресло-мешок, — с энтузиазмом говорит Куроо, когда они проходят через отдел интерьеров. 

— И вон тот кот! — кивает Бокуто.

Кот смотрит на него из корзины с несколькими десятками таких же котов. Они все черные, бесформенные и толстые, сшиты из какой-то очень приятной разновидности плюша. У кота на редкость глупая морда, а Бокуто просто не может устоять перед этим выражением.

Акааши только вздыхает, но ничего не говорит, когда в корзину отправляются пакет с пенопластовыми шариками, огромный мешок на молнии вырвиглазно-красного цвета и кот с бестолковой мордой. Позже туда же добавляются несколько разноцветных комплектов постельного белья, дурацкие наклейки на стену, какой-то складной торшер неясной конструкции. Бокуто берет его только потому, что крайне заинтригован предстоящим процессом сборки.

После он тащит их в отдел с посудой.

— Вам нужны чашки, — говорит убежденно.

Акааши удивленно поднимает брови:

— Дома полно чашек.

— Но они же не ваши, — с усмешкой качает головой Бокуто. Сопротивление бесполезно.

Чашки вырастают перед ними батареей до горизонта: высокие, низкие, толстобокие, изящные. Акааши не глядя выхватывает первую попавшуюся — кажется, ему, как всегда, попросту лень выбирать. Куроо же с преувеличенным вниманием оглядывает каждую со всех сторон и в конце концов берет с собой гигантского монстра.

— Тебе не кажется, — шепчет Бокуто, наклонившись к Акааши, — что оно похоже на ночной горшок, а не на чашку?

— Ага, — соглашается Акааши и тихонько смеется, так, чтобы Куроо не заметил. — Главное, в темноте не перепутай, Бокуто-сан.

— Может, скажем ему? — предлагает Бокуто, все еще не повышая голоса.

— И будем стоять тут еще столько же, пока он не найдет себе другое ведрище? — хмыкает Акааши не без резона.

Чашку они дружно одобряют — Бокуто старательно выдерживает на лице предельно серьезную мину, глядя, как Куроо укладывает покупку в корзину.

Они шагают дальше, и касса отдела уже брезжит на горизонте, когда Бокуто замирает на месте как вкопанный. На него с полки, заваленной разномастной кухонной утварью, печально смотрит одинокий кот — брат-близнец того, что сидит сейчас у них в корзине.

— Ты идешь? — спрашивает Куроо, но Бокуто, подвиснув, ничего ему не отвечает, а потом едва не подпрыгивает на месте, когда Акааши кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Что такое?

— Этот кот, — проникновенно начинает Бокуто, подняв на него глаза, — пойдет с нами.

Куроо опускает красноречивый взгляд в корзину.

— Ты уже взял кота.

— Да! — соглашается Бокуто. — Но это другой кот, — он глядит на того, что сидит на стеллаже. — Представь себе, он сидел в корзине со своими друзьями, а потом его забрали и выложили тут. Ему же так одиноко!

— Котаро, с тобой все в порядке?

— Его отсюда никто не заберет, потому что это не отдел игрушек, — продолжает, расчувствовавшись, причитать Бокуто. — Он никогда не найдет своих товарищей! Не найдет дом!

Люди вокруг начинают оборачиваться. Втянув голову в плечи и поджав губы, Акааши в гробовой тишине подходит к коту, хватает за шкирку и пристраивает в корзину рядом с плюшевым собратом.

— Бокуто-сан, ты невыносим, — тихо говорит он под смешавшимся взглядом Куроо. — И на нем нет ценника, нам его не пробьют.  
На кассе с котом действительно возникают проблемы — видимо, поэтому он и отправился в прошлый раз на стеллаж. Но Бокуто твердо настроен идти до конца: они ждут администратора, который с четверть часа производит неясные манипуляции с кассовым аппаратом и все-таки добавляет второго кота в список их покупок. Сперва, однако, он предлагает заменить кота на такого же, но Бокуто решительно отвечает, что им нужен именно этот кот и никакой другой вместо него не подходит. Так что администратор просто странно косится на две одинаковых игрушки в их корзине, но профессионально молчит.

После они перебираются в продуктовый, где Бокуто практически сразу отточенным взглядом замечает легкое смятение на лице Акааши. Тот косит в сторону стеллажей со сладостями, старательно скрывая собственный интерес. В списке продуктов, который сжат у него в руке, одна скукотища: фрукты, овощи, какая-то рыба. Список, естественно, составлял Куроо, заявивший, что если доверить дело кому-то из них двоих, то у них будет полный холодильник несусветной дряни.

— А что это такое? — преувеличенно равнодушным тоном интересуется Акааши, когда они проходят особенно «вредный» угол.

— Мармеладные суши, — с непониманием откликается Бокуто. — Их самому надо делать из порошка и воды, и потом получается как настоящая еда по виду, но только сладкая. 

— Понятно, — задумчиво говорит Акааши, с любопытством поглядывая на пестрые коробки. Но молчит.

Бокуто протягивает руку к стеллажу. Куроо стреляет в него острым, предупреждающим взглядом. Бокуто насмешливо вскидывает бровь: что, помешаешь?

Куроо, конечно же, не мешает — только испускает удрученный вздох, когда Бокуто укладывает в корзину несколько разных упаковок кряду. Взгляд Акааши не особенно меняется, но почему-то Бокуто уверен, что где-то в глубине его глаз притаился самый настоящий восторг. И Бокуто в душе вполне разделяет его. Это же сладкие суши из порошка!

Коробки со сладостями приходится компенсировать при помощи брокколи и фасоли, которые выбирает уже Куроо, следом за персиками, яблоками и морковкой для сока к завтраку. При мысли о нем Бокуто слегка мутит, но сладости и потеплевший взгляд Акааши того стоят.

Они возвращаются домой в сумерках, решив воспользоваться метро, раз уже и так потратились за день. Бокуто не особенно доволен, однако если бы ему пришлось выбирать между вторым котом и такси, то он бы снова выбрал кота. Когда они подходят к станции, небо практически ясное, а по дороге домой их настигает проливной дождь. Сперва они думают переждать, но ливень все идет, и тогда они удирают от него, перебегая между уличными козырьками, хотя все равно успевают промокнуть до нитки.

— Я в душ, — заявляет Акааши прямо с порога.

— Я тоже, — усмехается Куроо.

Коридор весь завален покупками, но разбирать их некому. Мокрые вещи летят на пол, выкладывая за ними следом дорожку до ванной. Там, конечно же, слишком тесно для троих, но зато они быстро согреваются под обжигающе-горячей водой и даже как-то оживают.

Уже после, совсем поздним вечером, пока Куроо набивает новое кресло пенопластом, Бокуто рассаживает своих котов на диване.

— Как назовешь? — фыркает Куроо с насмешкой, но Бокуто отвечает предельно серьезно.

— Этого Така-чан, — от указывает на одного кота. — А этого — рядовой Морковка, — он указывает на второго.

На кухне что-то со звоном падает в раковину. Куроо ржет до слез, сжав живот — такое ощущение, что он боится, что его попросту разорвет. К ним выглядывает Акааши и с нечитаемым выражением на лице спрашивает:

— Но почему?

— Ну, — с удовольствием разъясняет Бокуто, — у него хвост похож на морковку, и он отбился от своих, как рядовой Райан. И мы его спасли.

— О, — говорит Акааши. Кажется, что объяснения ему вполне хватает.

— Тогда назови второго как-нибудь похоже, — все еще посмеиваясь, предлагает Куроо. — Они ведь одинаковые.

Бокуто, моргнув, с толикой непонимания смотрит сперва на него, потом на Акааши, потом на котов, которые таращатся на него с таким же удивлением.

— Нет, — он качает головой. — Какие же они одинаковые… 

Кажется, какой-то второй смысл, которого он и сам не планировал вкладывать в эти слова, цепляет их обоих, потому что Куроо расплывается в уже совсем другой, очень теплой улыбке, а Акааши, залившись краской, возвращается обратно на кухню.

А вот весь купленный мармелад Бокуто потом приходится съесть в одиночку. Хотя крошечные сладкие гедза с кисловатой начинкой они лепят все вместе, но Куроо демонстративно отказывается брать в рот «эту гадость», а Акааши находит вкус слишком приторным.

Что бы вы понимали, думает про себя Бокуто, довольно облизывая липкие пальцы.

***

Куроо на жизнь не жалуется. Куроо практически всем обычно доволен: у него есть работа, образование в процессе, а теперь есть еще и дом, куда хочется возвращаться, и два придурка, которые его там ждут.

Хотя нет, сегодня не ждут — он возвращается не так уж и поздно, но еще на подходе замечает, что окна зияют черными пустыми дырами. Прихожая встречает тишиной. Куроо не торопясь разувается и идет в кухню.

«Вы где?» — пишет он Бокуто. 

На периферии он подмечает тусклый свет, мигнувший из комнаты. Телефон? 

Он идет туда, попутно включив свет в коридоре, — да так и застывает на пороге перед открывшимся виду зрелищем. На кровати вповалку, как на тюленьем лежбище, спят Бокуто и Акааши в обнимку с открытым ноутбуком, который давно перешел в спящий режим.

Это бы даже могло показаться милым: Бокуто забросил на Акааши ноги и оплелся вокруг него, словно сонный гибкий хорь, а Акааши мило морщится, когда его собственное дыхание шевелит волосы у того на макушке. Но все окружающее их пространство усыпано чипсами из опрокинутой упаковки. Вся кровать, пол — одна сплошная «двойная паприка», как гласит кричащая надпись на упаковке.

Глаза Куроо застит красная пелена.

Нет, он все еще не жалуется. Он просто подходит к ним — тихо, чтобы не проснулись раньше намеченной экзекуции — и резко выдергивает из-под Бокуто скомканное покрывало.

Тот подскакивает со сна в каком-то потрясающем пируэте на грани с танцевальной конвульсией, сбивает на пол ноутбук, валится на Акааши, и тот тоже ничего не понимает со сна, особенно после того, как ему прилетает локтем по лбу. Куроо в душе торжествует: свежевыстиранное белье отомщено.

— Какого хрена? — сипло спрашивает Бокуто, когда наконец осознает, где находится. Акааши молча трет глаза и буравит Куроо сердитым взглядом.

— Я просил не есть в постели! — возмущается Куроо, тыча в них обоих уделанным жирными пятнами покрывалом. — Каждый раз ваши крошки из трусов выковыриваю неделями!

— Ой, не напомнить тебе, как ты свое кресло пенопластом набивал, и мы его еще месяц по всей квартире собирали? — отмахивается Бокуто и принимается вяло сгребать рассыпанные вокруг чипсы.

— Я хотя бы носки доношу до корзины, а не распихиваю по углам, — хмыкает Куроо, потому что про пенопласт возразить нечего: было дело. Он присоединяется к вялотекущей уборке под соловым взглядом Акааши, которого окружающий их бедлам, кажется, вовсе не беспокоит.

— Ну они же там никому не мешают, — убежденно возражает Бокуто.

— Котаро, — тяжело вздыхает Куроо. — Это гребаные носочные могильники. Они противоречат моему чувству прекрасного.

— Если твоему чувству прекрасного не противоречу я — значит, и носки мои тоже не должны, — фыркает Бокуто.

Крыть нечем, усмехается Куроо про себя. Бокуто его чувству прекрасного не противоречит, а, скорее, соответствует. Но носки-то…

Акааши под шумок окапывается в одеяле и подушках, явно вознамерившись спать себе и дальше.

— Стоять, — решительно говорит Куроо, в прыжке перехватывая его за пятку. — Я помню, что сегодня твоя очередь мыть посуду, и почему-то уверен в том, что ты не утруждался.

На холодильнике в числе разного памятного хлама болтается составленное ими при переезде расписание домашних обязанностей, на которое они все без конца забивают. Куроо не жалуется и на это — ему просто хочется хоть немного порядка в том хаосе, который неустанно поглощает его жизнь.

— Не-а, — откликается Акааши, зевнув. — Очередь твоя, Куроо-сан, моя была вчера.

— Но вчера мы дома не ели, — Куроо ощущает толику беспомощности, пытаясь оспорить эту логику.

— Ну я же не виноват, — пожимает плечами Акааши. Бокуто с пола бессовестно ржет и заново просыпает на себя собранные чипсы.

Не вечер, а катастрофа, безнадежно думает Куроо. Но все равно не жалуется. Только вздыхает и в легкой тоске идет мыть оставленную на кухне посуду. По крайней мере, решает он, завтра у них у всех намечается занятый день, а значит, эти двое по крайней мере не успеют к его приходу навести дома бардак.

Наутро он как ужаленный носится по дому, пытаясь отыскать свою любимую толстовку и не опоздать на первую пару.

С кухни орет какая-то назойливая попса, — которую Акааши ставит, уверен Куроо, просто чтобы его позлить, — пахнет блинчиками, а вываленные из шкафов вещи постепенно погружают гостиную в средоточие беспорядка.

— Черная в полоску? — уточняет Акааши, заглянув в комнату. — Так в ней Бокуто только что ушел.

Куроо долго-долго смотрит в ясное небо за окном и думает — ну почему? Потом в молчании достает из шкафа любимую толстовку Бокуто и мстительно надевает на себя.

Лицо Акааши, провожающего его взглядом до входной двери, выражает концентрированное удовольствие.

На самом деле, бытовые проблемы — это последнее, чего опасался Куроо, когда съезжался с ними. Он думал о том, что у него будут проблемы с личным пространством, что они не сойдутся характерами и в конце концов проклянут друг друга, но не о том, что будет периодически отчитывать Бокуто за забытый в буфете плесневелый хлеб и пытаться объяснить Акааши, что кухонный стол — это не место для хранения все растущей стопки учебников. Они же, в свою очередь, наперебой ворчат, когда он субботними вечерами приводит в гости толпу однокурсников и закатывает шумные посиделки.

А однажды ночью под ними с громким треском ломается кровать, и они переезжают на футоны, потому что на новую пока нет денег, да и Акааши приводит убийственные аргументы в пользу того, что следующую кровать настигнет та же незавидная участь. Той ночью Куроо из последних сил старается не перебудить хохотом всех соседей, когда они частями выносят остатки разломанного каркаса по ночам, а потом теснятся, скрючившись вповалку на узком диване.

Временами он оглядывается назад и невольно думает: как это он раньше жил сам по себе безо всего этого. Ощущение спешки обычно появляется еще днем — несмотря ни на что он ждет каждого вечера, неважно, с крошками по кровати или под желтым светом дурацкого перекошенного торшера, который Бокуто так и не сумел собрать как надо.

Это странное ощущение комфорта оттого, что, несмотря на внешнее сходство с бедламом, в его жизни все внезапно встало на свои места, бросается ему в глаза однажды утром. Он, потягиваясь, выходит на кухню и обнаруживает у холодильника Акааши, который без особенного успеха борется с банкой маринованных слив. 

— Дай, — говорит он, протянув руку. 

Акааши отдает ему банку и принимается терпеливо ждать, пока Куроо описывает вокруг несчастных слив кренделя, силясь расшатать дурацкую крышку. Банка ни в какую не поддается — ни после того, как он держит ее под теплой водой, ни после попыток подцепить ножом.

— Не открывается, — констатирует он через несколько минут. Крышка банки выглядит потрепанной, но все еще невредима.

— Тут у кого-то что-то не открывается? — на кухню все еще сонным, но уже павлином заходит Бокуто.

— Бокуто-сан, без тебя никак, — говорит Акааши пароль. Банка открывается в течение нескольких секунд. 

Куроо не может удержаться от того, чтобы не захихикать при виде довольной мины Бокуто. 

— А на кой тебе сейчас сливы? — спрашивает он сквозь смех. 

Акааши смотрит сперва на банку, потом попеременно на него и на Бокуто. В глазах его явно читается некоторое смятение.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво говорит он наконец. — Я проснулся и подумал, что так слив хочется, но пока открывали — уже расхотелось. Лучше омлет.

За его спиной свистит, закипая, чайник, и, уже заваривая по привычке чай на троих, Куроо все не может перестать коситься на банку слив и периодически посмеивается. 

Куроо не жалуется потому, что, в сущности, какая разница, насколько несовершенным этот союз мог бы показаться со стороны, если эти двое в конце концов заставляют его улыбаться?

Куроо думает — круто, когда есть люди, с которыми можно жить вот так. Но в их отношениях на самом деле не так уж много чего-то действительно нежного, объятия редкие, хотя Бокуто пытается всем своим существом исправить такое положение дел. И, в принципе, все нежности в их отношениях инициирует как раз он. Куроо не против. Ему нравится обниматься с Бокуто, а Акааши…

Куроо уверен, что Акааши уютно было бы, если бы их отношения не выходили за рамки секса и посиделок по вечерам. Но иногда он дотрагивается до Куроо как-то по-особенному. Как будто хочет сказать, что между ними отношения тоже не совсем холодные. Куроо кажется, что делает он это только для того, чтобы умаслить Бокуто. Последний так напряженно наблюдает за ними, когда они обмениваются невинными пикировками, явно переживая за то, что на самом деле между ними.

Куроо много любуется Акааши. Тонкие запястья, длинные пальцы. Узкая талия, томный взгляд. Приоткрытые губы во время секса, приятная тяжесть его тела. Еще ему нравится, когда Акааши поддразнивает Бокуто вместе с Куроо. Бедный Бокуто тогда вообще теряется и выглядит одновременно опечаленным и радостным — только он так может.

К Бокуто Куроо привязан по-настоящему и очень давно. Он долго не мог этого понять, но теперь осознает. И постоянно корит себя за то, что когда-то согласился принять в их небольшую игру третьего, который отвлекает от самого Куроо часть внимания. Часть его бесится, когда видит, каким влюбленным взглядом смотрит на Акааши Бокуто, а другая часть любуется — то, что между ними происходит, и вправду выглядит чудесным.

Именно поэтому, когда Бокуто собирается на сборы со своей университетской командой, он за ужином обращается к ним — Акааши и Куроо — одновременно:

— Пообещайте не ссориться без меня.

Они с Акааши переглядываются на мгновение, Акааши еле заметно пожимает плечами.

— Не хочешь пропустить такое зрелище? — ехидничает Куроо.

— Куроо, — строго смотрит на него Бокуто. — Пообещайте.

Акааши раскладывает по всем тарелкам салат из свежих овощей.

— Мы никогда не ссорились, Бокуто-сан. Почему мы должны начать сейчас?

— Потому что меня не будет. И вы… Не знаю, мне кажется, что вы можете умудриться поссориться.

Они молчат некоторое время. Акааши не поднимает взгляда от тарелки, как и всегда неспешно поедая свою порцию. Куроо тоже сел к Бокуто вполоборота, чтобы не видеть его просящего взгляда. Почему-то он чувствует себя виноватым.

— Акааши? — требовательно произносит Бокуто.

— Мы не будем ссориться, Бокуто-сан. Не знаю, откуда у вас такие мысли.

Но Бокуто все равно облегченно вздыхает. И переводит взгляд на Куроо:

— Не будем мы ссориться, успокойся, мы нормально ладим, эй.

С утра они встают раным-рано, чтобы проводить Бокуто. Для Куроо и Акааши это отдельная пытка. И если Куроо еще каким-то образом умеет с утра трезво рассуждать, то Акааши вообще лучше не трогать раньше восьми, а в выходные раньше одиннадцати. Поэтому в половину шестого утра он просто лежит на футоне и втыкает в потолок, пытаясь прийти в себя, а Куроо готовит Бокуто здоровый завтрак и позволяет себя обнимать, пока стоит у плиты.

— Я так тебя люблю, — шепчет ему на ухо Бокуто, и Куроо никогда не думал, что метафора про падающее куда-то вниз сердце настолько правдива. — Я так буду скучать.

Он касается губами шеи Куроо и прижимает его еще крепче к себе.

— Я тоже, — еле слышно выдыхает Куроо. И уверен, что Бокуто понимает, что Куроо по всем пунктам «тоже».

В коридоре Бокуто провожает и Акааши, уже успевший открыть глаза и вообще прийти в себя частично. И их ожидает еще одно испытание.

— Поцелуйтесь, — у Бокуто в глазах как будто мелькает какое-то отчаянье — а может, Куроо только кажется.

— Зачем? — удивляются оба.

— Пожалуйста? — и опять этот просящий тон.

Акааши пожимает плечами, поворачивается к Куроо и целует его коротко. Просто поцелуй, почти братский, и из-за этого Бокуто возмущенно шумит… даже непонятно чем. Акааши все-таки запускает пятерню в шевелюру Куроо, поглаживая затылок: знает, что Куроо от этого тает. И касается губами расслабленно, Куроо сам поддается, проникает языком глубже, забывая на короткое мгновение, что Бокуто следит за ними.

— Ладно-ладно, верю, теперь идите сюда.

Первым в объятия Бокуто попадает Куроо, и нужна огромная сила воли, чтобы не разложить Бокуто прямо здесь, в коридоре.

Когда Бокуто обнимает Акааши и что-то негромко говорит тому на ухо — Куроо не слышит, но ему и не нужно этого, он и так знает, что сейчас говорит Бокуто. То же самое, что чуть раньше сказал ему на кухне. Куроо наблюдает за их поцелуем, чувствуя себя отчасти болезненно.

Акааши отстраняется от Бокуто, порядком раскрасневшийся и еще более растрепанный, чем обычно.

— Буду скучать. Приеду через две недели, — Бокуто выглядит до смешного трогательным и печальным.

— Не плачь, — фыркает Куроо.

— И не собирался! — огрызается Бокуто и выходит из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Воцаряется тишина, которую Куроо мог бы потрогать…

— У меня предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться.

Акааши не чувствует драматичности момента, скотина. Так постоянно. Просто ведет себя как обычно.

Куроо вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— Предлагаю идти досыпать прямо сейчас. И не идти на пары.

Акааши берет Куроо за руку и тянет его за собой.

— Тебе… тебе не нужно себя заставлять, — Куроо дергает себя за прядь из челки и чувствует, что ладонь, которую держит Акааши, покрывается испариной.

Акааши кидает вопросительный взгляд через плечо, как будто не понимая, о чем там Куроо говорит. И тянет за собой на футон.

Они обычно спят по разные стороны Бокуто, редко кто-то из них оказывается посередке. Поэтому то, как закидывает ногу на его бедро Акааши — почти непривычно. Обнимает поперек груди и прижимается щекой к плечу.

— Я… я думал, я тебя раздражаю, — Куроо и сам не ожидает того, что говорит это.

— Иногда. Когда вы несмешно шутите или занудничаете.

— Ты? Ты обвиняешь меня в занудстве?

— Куроо. Еще слово, и мы поссоримся. А я пообещал Бокуто-сану, что такого не произойдет. Я просто хочу поспать.

И затихает. Акааши, как и Бокуто, умеет проваливаться в сон за ничтожно малое время. А Куроо остается только смотреть в потолок и думать о том, что творится в его голове.

***  
Несмотря на внешнюю собранность, Акааши часто ленится. Вот и сейчас он собирается провести весь день на диване, как он это называет, в энергосберегающем режиме.

— Акааши, серьезно? Целый день? — с непониманием смотрит на него Куроо. Акааши зевает.

— Если вы подадите мне плед, то тогда точно целый день. Вы меня утомили за последние полгода. Каждые выходные тусовка, но сейчас-то я могу спокойно дома посидеть, да ведь?

Куроо достает плед и присаживается рядом.

— Что тебе сказал Бокуто?

— Что он меня любит, — просто отвечает Акааши, не скрываясь, и запихивает остатки онигири себе в рот.

— А что ты ему ответил?

— А нужно было что-то отвечать?

Куроо замолкает, задумавшись, почему Акааши считает не нужным отвечать на такие слова. Потому что не хочет ранить Бокуто или потому что все и так очевидно?

— Тебе не кажется, что это усложняет наши отношения?

Акааши замирает и переводит взгляд на Куроо.

— Усложняет?

— Да, типа, мы же просто спали, а это уже точно подразумевает переход на другой уровень.

— Переход на другой уровень, — тупо повторяет за ним Акааши. — То есть вас не смущает, что мы уже полгода живем как вместе?

— Уже полгода? — Куроо оглядывается вокруг в наполовину притворном ужасе.

И правда, если подумать, прошло уже полгода, а он даже и не заметил их толком. Вон его кресло валяется посреди гостиной, вон совместное фото втроем на холодильнике. Бокуто влез туда только наполовину и всякий раз, натыкаясь на карточку взглядом, начинает причитать, что это плохая примета и нужно обязательно пересняться. Потом он неизменно забывает об этом. Полгода как забывает.

— Ну да, — отвечает Акааши, недоуменно приподняв бровь.

— Так и я о чем, — Куроо берет себя в руки. — Ну, полгода, а дальше-то…

Акааши склоняет голову набок, как если бы ждал продолжения. Но его нет: Куроо и сам хочет добиться какого-нибудь ответа.

— Ну то есть, мы никогда не обсуждали наше совместное будущее. Просто общались, просто внезапно начали жить вместе, хотя изначально это вообще было просто развлечением. А сейчас все становится чем-то серьезным.

Акааши даже перестает жевать, переводит взгляд на Куроо, и выражение его лица Куроо не очень нравится. Какое-то оно угрожающее.

— Только сейчас становится все серьезным?

Слова звучат, как удар под дых. И под взглядом Акааши хочется, во-первых, отступать, а во-вторых, защищаться.

— Я имею в виду, что лично я просто как-то не задумывался, мы же никогда не обсуждали. Не обозначали границ наших отношений.

— Я думал, что это и так ясно, что Бокуто тебя любит…

— Да, я знаю, — не дав договорить Акааши, продолжает Куроо. — Ну, то есть, теперь знаю, он мне сказал, и вот шарнирчики в моей голове зашевелились.

Куроо водит пальцем около головы, показывая, как они там шевелятся, а Акааши устало, раздраженно и, самое ужасное, молча смотрит на него, не сводя взгляда.

— Знаешь что, Куроо-сан? Ты идиот. Ты то слишком медленно соображаешь, то слишком много думаешь. Мы счастливы вместе, а на все эти границы, стереотипы и ярлыки забей хуй, пожалуйста, очень прошу.

И Акааши отворачивается смотреть передачу дальше. Куроо некоторое время отходит от культурного шока, а потом строчит сообщение Бокуто в их общем чате.

«Акааши умеет смачно ругаться».

«ЧТОООООООО?????» — тут же отвечает Бокуто, — «И ОН ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ НЕ ПРИ МНЕЕЕ???? АКАААААШИИ!!!»

— Бокуто расстроен, что ты при нем не ругаешься, — механически озвучивает Куроо. Мысли в голове ворочаются как-то вяло, ощущения такие, словно ему на голову обрушили ушат ледяной воды вместе с осознанием того, что это все у них и правда серьезно.

— М, — откликается Акааши без какой-либо интонации, просто как сигнал: услышано.

Куроо в легкой нерешительности тянется за пультом от телевизора, все еще слегка потерянный и смятенный. Хочется забить затянувшуюся паузу.

— Злишься? — спрашивает он и тут же сам себя ругает: тоже, блин, Капитан Очевидность нашелся.

— Да, злюсь, — озвучивает Акааши его собственные мысли.

Куроо думает, что ему делать в такой ситуации. Когда злится Бокуто, это всегда направлено не на него, а на ситуацию: например, если у него что-то не получается. Это легко — можно просто не трогать его некоторое время, проходит само. Максимум — поддержать и сказать, что вот в следующий раз обязательно все получится. Но с гневом Акааши он встречается впервые. А тут он еще и направлен лично на него.

Бокуто сейчас не хватает.

— Что… Что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестал? — наконец собравшись с мыслями, спрашивает Куроо.

Акааши вздыхает, берет пульт от телевизора. Выключает.

— Для начала, Куроо-сан, перестань устраивать балаган из того, что сейчас происходит, — он сует под нос Куроо свой телефон, где в их общем чатике светятся последние два сообщения от Бокуто и Куроо. — И ты должен понять, насколько тебе самому все это нужно. Я так понимаю, романтических привязанностей ты к нам не испытываешь. Если так и есть, то Бокуто-сан не должен ничего узнать — прямо как тогда, когда ты остановил меня от ухода, когда я подумал, что вы с Бокуто-саном решили избавиться от меня.

Акааши берет паузу, выравнивая дыхание. Говорит он ровно, но голос звенит от едва сдерживаемого напряжения.

— Я не позволю тебе нас бросить. Если понадобится, я буду держать тебя запертым, пока Бокуто не приедет. А уж он сумеет тебя уговорить.

— Я не говорил, что не испытываю к вам романтических привязанностей, — бубнит Куроо.

— Тогда, — заключает Акааши, — не нагнетай.

Куроо кажется, что он выглядит несколько удовлетворенным. Чтобы как-то выбраться из-под гнета сощуренных глаз, он возвращается к пульту. По телевизору идет одна ерунда, и Куроо без интереса перещелкивает каналы, изображая бурную деятельность в попытке скрыть сковывающую его неловкость. С этим Акааши он до сих пор не сталкивался. Во всяком случае, он точно не помнит, чтобы тот когда-нибудь ругался матом или грозился кого-то запереть.

Это весьма неожиданно, но даже в какой-то мере кажется ему горячим.

— Закажем еды? — предлагает он, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Ну и еще потому, что холодильник практически пустой, а лень Акааши передается воздушно-капельным путем. И Куроо уже заразился.

— Это же вредно, — косит на него Акааши.

— Ага, — соглашается Куроо.

— И нецелесообразно, — добавляет Акааши с толикой удовольствия в голосе.

— Ага, — Куроо уже и сам не рад, что предложил.

— И пустая трата денег, — Акааши глядит в телевизор, не отрывая взгляда, но Куроо готов поклясться, что уголки его губ подрагивают.

— Блин, так мы закажем или нет? — не выдерживает он наконец.

— Закажем, — степенно кивает ему Акааши. Куроо ловит себя на иррациональном желании сперва придушить его, а потом зацеловать.

***

Ночью Акааши прижимается к нему теплым боком, ложатся они позже, чем обычно с Бокуто, потому что не нужно просыпаться в пять утра под звуки топота, от которого трясется мебель. Или от будильника. А еще потом Бокуто может попросить позавтракать вместе с ним.

Теперь они ложатся около полуночи, а просыпаются около семи — и то только потому, что Акааши считает завтрак необходимым приемом пищи. В будние дни он может быть очень энергичным, хотя это не совсем то слово — он, скорее, следует своему внутреннему распорядку.

На третий день отсутствия Бокуто Куроо просыпается от непонятного шума и еще от того, что Акааши что-то бормочет ему на ухо. Это так приятно; правда, шум или, скорее, звук, становится все более назойливым. Но в то же время Акааши прижимается к боку Куроо обнаженным торсом, и кожа у него невероятно нежная, а сам он пахнет каким-то кремом — от этого хочется прижаться к нему теснее и провалиться дальше спать. Но Акааши тянет его за ухо.

— Это издевательство, — трет ухо Куроо.

— У тебя телефон звонит, — Акааши включает прикроватную лампу.

И вправду, телефон ездит по тумбочке, хотя звонок какой-то непривычный, думает Куроо. И только потом до него доходит, что это звонят по скайпу.

Да еще и кто звонит — Бокуто. Куроо включает видеозвонок. Волосы Бокуто в небольшом беспорядке, не так задорно торчат, как обычно, он в толстовке и явно сидит под уличным фонарем.

— Вы спите? — голос его полон раскаяния. — Ты был в сети, я думал, вы не спите.

На часах светится половина пятого.

Куроо пытается подавить гигантский зевок, поэтому первым заговаривает Акааши:

— Почему ты не спишь, Бокуто-сан?

— Я соскучился. Замерз в комнате и увидел, что скоро все равно вставать, решил побегать, а потом вспомнил, как мы в апреле бегали все втроем, и если были выходные, то заваливались после душа дальше спать. Я опять вспомнил, как лежал между вами…

Бокуто так грустно и умильно вздыхает, что Куроо хочется немедленно оказаться рядом.

— А теперь вы лежите и обнимаетесь вдвоем, — обиженно добавляет Бокуто.

— Ой, вот только не надо ревности, — говорит Куроо, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Я и не ревную, я вас люблю обоих, и я очень рад, что вы у меня есть, просто мне очень грустно, что вы далеко.

У Куроо от этих слов аж волосы на затылке начинают шевелиться, а потом еще и Акааши щипает его за бедро, видимо, чтобы Куроо молчал. Ну Куроо и молчит, только смотрит на Акааши недовольно.

— Мы тоже очень любим тебя, — говорит Акааши. И это из его уст звучит так хорошо, так просто и так правильно, что Бокуто от этих слов расцветает. — Хочешь, мы позвоним тебе в какой-нибудь свободный час?

Бокуто энергично кивает и обещает позвонить сам перед отбоем. Акааши, перегнувшись через Куроо, выключает свет. На улице уже светлеет, но солнца не видно за слишком высокими зданиями. Зато отлично виден затылок Акааши. Куроо ерошит ему волосы, поглаживает и массирует.

— Я знаю, что ты нас любишь.

— Ого, — вскидывается Куроо. — То есть я не уверен в этом вопросе, а ты вот так вот все решил?

— Куроо-сан, — произносит Акааши тоном «я тебя умоляю».

И Куроо чувствует себя донельзя глупым. И это ощущение растворяется, только когда он крепко обнимает Акааши со спины и проваливается в утренний сон.

***

Обычно они с Акааши возвращаются вместе из университета — пары заканчиваются почти всегда в одинаковое время, но сегодня у Куроо подработка раньше, чем обычно, и они видятся только утром за кофе, выпитым наспех, потому что Акааши слишком долго валяется и не может встать. А Куроо не может не поддержать его в этой замечательной идее.

По пути домой Куроо заглядывает в магазин, покупает продукты по списку, который Акааши выслал в их чат. Бокуто, конечно, уже внес свои правки — ему сложно оказаться в стороне, даже если сам он не присутствует дома. Вторая неделя тренировочного лагеря только начинается, они заводят привычку созваниваться каждый вечер. Правда, сегодня, наверное, не получится — Куроо возвращается слишком поздно.

Список краткий и емкий, он быстро собирает продуктовую корзину, но останавливается взглядом на полке с шоколадом. Вообще, любитель сладкого в их… сообществе — это Бокуто, но Куроо любит хороший шоколад. И сейчас он не может удержаться — берет с полки огромную плитку заграничного горького шоколада с кусочками апельсинов. И ловит себя на мысли, что хочет угостить им Акааши, можно даже сказать, что он покупает его специально для Акааши.

Лето еще только на подходе, но в Токио уже стоит жара, поэтому их квартира встречает Куроо распахнутыми окнами, тем самым летним запахом и звуками улицы заодно. На кухне шумит вытяжка — Акааши готовит. А еще музыка. Веселая и нераздражающая, как обычно бывает с плейлистом Акааши.

Куроо приоткрывает дверь на кухню, Акааши, самый низкий из них, кажется великаном на этой крохотной кухне, и он неловко топчется на месте, пока помешивает мясо с овощами на плите. И тут Куроо соображает: Акааши не просто топчется — он танцует.

— Эй, — окликает его Куроо, и Акааши подпрыгивает, резко развернувшись и схватившись за грудь, где, по его предположениям, должно быть сердце. Глаза у него округлившиеся, рот приоткрыт, и он тяжело дышит.

— Ты меня напугал. Я не слышал, как ты вошел.

— Ты умеешь танцевать, — не обращая внимания, говорит Куроо.

— Не говори глупостей, Куроо-сан, — но сам краснеет и отворачивается обратно к плите.

Куроо подходит сзади, берет его за запястья — раз Акааши не хочет танцевать теперь один, то будет танцевать вместе с Куроо и как Куроо.

— Я готовлю, Куроо-сан, не мешайте, — Акааши неловко сопротивляется, когда Куроо начинает двигать его руками в танцевальных движениях.

Обычно, когда Акааши возражает или говорит чему-то «нет», то лучше это дело быстренько свернуть. Да и у Бокуто и Куроо никогда не возникало мысли ему противоречить. Но сейчас — и Куроо это чувствует — все по-другому: оказывается, их Акааши умеет кокетничать.

Их Акааши. Это звучит приятно. И внутри Куроо как будто заводится сразу несколько десятков мурлыкающих котов.

Акааши сначала фыркает, а потом даже смеется от странного танца. Прикрывает мясо крышкой и разворачивается к Куроо, и теперь они танцуют по-настоящему. Куроо удивляется тому, насколько расслаблен сейчас Акааши. Обычно такие вещи происходят в присутствии Бокуто, когда именно Акааши внезапно начинает поддерживать очередную его глупую идею. 

А теперь на Акааши расстегнутая домашняя рубашка в клетку, а там майка, а в вырезе майки его ключицы. У Акааши губы красиво изогнуты в легкой улыбке, лицо почти безмятежное. Они смеются вместе, а когда заканчивается песня, Акааши тоскливо вздыхает.

И Куроо его понимает. Бокуто всегда был первым по танцам на кухне, и его катастрофически не хватает.

— Ты никогда не танцевал с Бокуто, это разобьет ему сердце.

— Когда Бокуто танцует, я не хочу участвовать в этом, хочу просто смотреть. Я ошибался и исправлюсь.

***

— Как? — хлопает глазами Бокуто. — Вы танцевали без меня?

Акааши стыдливо опускает глаза, успев мельком взглянуть на Куроо с выражением «я же говорил, что не надо ему об этом знать». 

— Котаро, ты не понял главный посыл! Акааши умеет танцевать, он клятвенно пообещал, что теперь будет всегда танцевать с тобой.

— Раз в полгода под настроение, — быстро поправляет его Акааши. 

У Бокуто, кажется, начинает дрожать губа. 

— Не могу поверить, нет, правда? Без меня? Так вот как чувствовал себя Рон, когда он ушел, а Гарри и Гермиона танцевали вместе. 

— Если тебя это успокоит, то в книге они ничего подобного не делали, — уверяет его Акааши. 

— Да я... Я просто. Мне теперь интересно, а как ты танцуешь? А под какую песню вы танцевали? Я тоже хочу посмотреть. 

— Ну, это можно устроить, — Куроо, улыбаясь, ищет ту самую песню в телефоне. 

— Это глупо, — шипит Акааши. 

— Да, — соглашаются хором Бокуто и Куроо. 

— Мы сошлись, чтобы ты стал глупее, Куроо пофигистичнее, а меня не нужно исправлять, я великолепен, — Бокуто задирает нос. 

Акааши фыркает на этот жест и смотрит с непередаваемой нежностью на лицо на экране. 

— Тебе правда интересно? 

— Спрашиваешь! 

Ноутбук стоит на низком журнальном столике, за которым они вместе ужинают, и Акааши поднимается, устраивает камеру поудобнее, проверяя в маленьком окошке, все ли видно Бокуто. Куроо в это время включает музыку. 

Бокуто на мгновение замирает, Куроо даже кажется, что картинка виснет, но вскоре он смеется:

— О, это же Daft Punk! — и первым начинает двигаться в ритме музыки. — Акааши! Я жду. И наблюдаю за тобой.

Акааши мнется и — о, ужас! — кажется, краснеет, но улыбается очень смешливо, когда смотрит на Бокуто. Куроо приходится опять взять инициативу в свои руки — расшевелить Акааши оказывается не так уж и сложно, спустя полминуты они уже танцуют и оглядываются на Бокуто, хотя видно только, как он качает головой и делает незамысловатые движения рукой в такт песни. 

— Это энергосберегающий танец, — говорит Акааши и повторяет за Бокуто, наклонившись пониже к камере. Куроо следует его примеру. 

— Эй! — Бокуто смеется. — Вы меня дразните, что ли? 

— Ничего подобного. Такое я исполнять готов вечно, — говорит Акааши, не переставая повторять за ним.

Когда музыка заканчивается, Куроо слышит, как Акааши вздыхает, а сам смотрит на Бокуто, не отрываясь. Тот сверкает глазами. Его лицо такое красивое и простое, губы всегда готовые улыбнуться, и Куроо наконец выдыхает: 

— Как я хочу вылизать твой живот. 

Живот у Бокуто крепкий, твердый и всегда теплый, к нему приятно прижиматься щекой. Когда Бокуто целуешь там, тот начинает выгибаться и разводить ноги, давая доступ ко всему телу. 

— А поцеловать? — заинтересованно говорит он, улыбаясь уже мягче. 

— Поцеловать — это само собой разумеется, да, Акааши? 

Акааши кивает и кладет свою руку на коленку к Куроо, ведет вверх по бедру. 

— Акааши предлагает устроить видеосекс, — информирует Куроо Бокуто. 

— Я согласен, — хрипловато говорит Бокуто. — Вы разденетесь? Под музыку? Я не буду раздеваться, я на улице, вдруг меня кто спалит. 

— Мы не будем раздеваться под музыку, — возражает Акааши. — Ты себя трогаешь уже? 

— Это называется «дрочить», Акааши, — он негромко посмеивается и переводит камеру на свой член в тесном кольце из своих же пальцев. Член у Бокуто уже стоит крепко, он вообще всегда быстро заводится и возбуждается обычно раньше, чем Куроо и Акааши. Ну и на выдержке его это тоже сказывается — правда, он никогда не комплексует, что кончает раньше, чем они. Все равно он всегда готов продолжать. 

На члене показывается капелька смазки, он проводит кулаком и выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. Потом отпускает член, стягивает с себя шорты до самых щиколоток, оставаясь только в этих с ума сводящих наколенниках. Разводит ноги, проникает двумя пальцами в себя — и вот тут стонет по-настоящему. 

В этот момент Куроо кажется, что у него мозги отключаются. Рот заполняется слюной, он представляет, как вылизывает член, бедра, промежность Бокуто, а Акааши приподнимает его за талию и неспешно растягивает. 

Стоп. Кажется это происходит в самом деле. 

Куроо чувствует в себе пальцы Акааши и не может удержаться, насаживается, потому что ему уже начинает не хватать. Он негромко стонет и, что самое ужасное, видит на ноутбуке в маленьком окошечке свою спину и торс Акааши. Акааши наклоняется, берет небольшую камеру с ноутбука и наводит объектив. Теперь Куроо видит, как Акааши проникает в его задницу пальцами. 

— Бокуто-сан, — зовет Акааши. — Посмотрите. 

Бокуто стонет, и Куроо жаль, что он не видит его лица. Он слишком привык часто с ним целоваться, и сейчас этого чертовски не хватает. 

Когда Акааши наконец входит в него, то Куроо хватает нескольких толчков, чтобы кончить, а Акааши даже не успевает коснуться его члена. Бокуто кончает с негромким выдохом, в котором Куроо чудится свое имя, и Куроо видит поблескивающие белесые капли на его рукаве и обнаженной коже бедер. Акааши кончает последним; Куроо спиной чувствует, как тот весь содрогается и после кусает за лопатку — достаточно ощутимо. 

— Почему мы не делали так раньше? — пытается восстановить дыхание Бокуто. У Куроо нет сил приподняться и посмотреть на него. Ему нравится то, как Акааши прижимает к его плечу нос и глубоко дышит. 

— Потому что идиоты, — высказывает свое предположение Куроо. 

Акааши все-таки поднимается и помогает ему сесть. Устанавливает камеру на место. 

— Из тебя получится неплохой оператор порнокартин, — хвалит его Бокуто. Акааши неловко улыбается уголками губ. 

— Тебя никто не видел? 

— Нет, не должны были. Так, мне пора в душ и спать. Очень скучаю и считаю время до нашей встречи, — Бокуто улыбается, уже пришедший в себя, а вот у Куроо до сих пор в голове звенит от пустоты. — Когда я приеду, то я трахну сначала тебя, а потом тебя, а потом вы оба меня, о да, блин, у меня опять стоит. Ладно! Спокойной ночи. И я надеюсь, Така-чан и рядовой Морковка этого разврата не видели. 

Куроо и Акааши синхронно косятся в угол дивана, где обычно сидит Бокуто со своими плюшевыми котами. В ответ на них пялятся две глупые мордахи. 

— Нет, конечно. 

— Как мы могли. 

— Не при детях же. Спокойной ночи, Бокуто-сан. 

Бокуто машет им рукой, и они отключаются. 

Акааши изображает что-то типа полупоклона в сторону котиков и произносит: 

— Прошу прощения. Больше при вас я не буду трахать Куроо-сана. 

Куроо почему-то очень смешно.

***

Куроо никогда бы не подумал, что окончательное осознание собственной клинической глупости обрушится на него так внезапно.

Он просыпается однажды утром с неуловимым ощущением того, что что-то в нем изменилось. Кровать уже пустует: Акааши вовсю стучит посудой на кухне, готовя для них завтрак.

Куроо встает, заправляет по привычке кровать и сонно плетется в ванную. Отчего-то взгляд его за чисткой зубов падает на расческу, брошенную под зеркалом. Обычно он откладывает расчесывание на самый последний момент: нет ничего особенно приятного в том, чтобы каждый день выдергивать у себя клок спутавшихся за ночь волос. Но в этот раз что-то привлекает его внимание: вынув зубную щетку изо рта, Куроо наклоняется и достает из расчески осветленный волос.

Волос Бокуто.

Куроо внезапно кажется, что тот уехал от них годы назад, и тоска кроет его с такой силой, что неприятно тянет где-то в груди. Он вспоминает звонок по скайпу и слова Акааши, прозвучавшие так осознанно.

— Куроо-сан, ты еще долго? — зовет Акааши из-за двери. — У меня все готово.

Куроо неспешно заканчивает умывание и выбирается из ванной на кухню, где Акааши уже успел накрыть на стол для них обоих. Взгляд неожиданно цепляет общая фотография.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Акааши, с легким недоумением глядя на него из-за стола. Куроо только качает головой и усаживается напротив.

Перед ним уже остывает тарелка, на которой разложены гренки, зеленая фасоль и половина омлета. Вторая, с четырьмя дольками помидора, стоит перед Акааши.

— Ты не положил мне помидоры? — говорит Куроо, подняв на него озадаченный взгляд.

— Ну да, — удивленно говорит Акааши. — Я их тебе никогда не кладу, ты же их не любишь.

Куроо тупо глядит сперва в тарелку, потом снова на него. 

— Да? — переспрашивает он, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

— Ну да.

За едой они по большей части молчат, только изредка перебрасываясь парой слов. Акааши время от времени прячет в кулаке зевок. Он по утрам всегда такой: соловый, растрепанный, молчаливый. Куроо сегодня — тоже, как будто за проведенное вдвоем время они вырастили какую-то симбиотическую связь, такую, что состояние одного так или иначе сказывается на состоянии другого.

Может, именно поэтому Акааши обеспокоенно поглядывает на Куроо исподлобья, словно чувствует, что что-то происходит, ворочается у него в голове. 

А в голове у Куроо под звуки турецкого рондо крутится и крутится одна-единственная мысль: как он мог быть таким непроходимым тупицей, что полагал, будто все это — все, что есть и было между ними тремя — не всерьез? И Акааши, и Бокуто — оба они пробрались, проросли в него так глубоко, что он даже толком не успел этого заметить или по-настоящему оценить.

— О чем думаешь? — спрашивает Акааши как бы между делом, но тон у него отнюдь не безразличный.

О том, что я вас люблю и я полный идиот, что не понимал этого, отвечает Куроо ему одними глазами. Он не уверен в том, что Акааши способен это разобрать, но сказать что-то такое вслух сейчас — просто выше его сил.

— Ни о чем таком, — говорит он и снова неосознанно косится на их фото. — Я просто…

Он снова погружается в свои мысли, и Акааши, склонив в ожидании голову, не выдерживает и подгоняет его:

— Просто?..

— Просто подумал, что соскучился по Бокуто, — говорит Куроо, чтобы не обронить по случайности слова, которые просто рвутся из его рта.

Акааши приоткрывает рот, потом отводит взгляд, слабо улыбнувшись. В его улыбке ощущается что-то невеселое, чего Куроо не вполне различает за негромким:

— Ну… мы можем к нему как-нибудь съездить, — хотя предложение просто замечательное, но Куроо отмечает, что Акааши звучит не особенно радостно. Он смотрит на то, как тот старательно отводит взгляд, а потом говорит: — Я тебе в тягость?

И тогда до Куроо доходит. Он поднимается со своего места, медленно, как во сне, обходит кухонный стол и останавливается перед Акааши. Тот в ожидании смотрит на него снизу вверх, и Куроо наклоняется и целует его — топко, жарко и долго. У этого поцелуя вкус утра и омлета — и еще десятков таких же, как это, утр. 

— Плохо сказал, — говорит Куроо, когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга. — Я скучаю по нам троим. 

Акааши улыбается ему, на этот раз искренне, тепло.

— Я тоже.

Поездку к Бокуто они намечают на завтра — потому что нет смысла откладывать, если тому возвращаться всего-то через несколько дней. Акааши предлагает не звонить ему с предупреждениями, чтобы сделать сюрприз. Из-за этого сперва они упираются в адрес, но все-таки отыскивают его на сайте волейбольного клуба. 

Все то время, что Куроо копается в интернете и продумывает их маршрут, Бокуто, как и обычно, пишет в их общий чат, а Акааши отвечает ему как ни в чем не бывало, делая вид, что они оба заняты какими-то домашними делами. Каждый раз, когда телефон оповещает о новом сообщении, он переглядывается с Куроо, и в глазах его видно самое настоящее озорство.

В ночь перед отъездом Куроо долго не может заснуть, ворочается юлой в постели, то и дело прислушивается к ровному дыханию Акааши. Тот вроде бы спит, но Куроо чудится, будто он в полумраке комнаты видит отражение уличных огней в его открытых глазах.

Наутро, впрочем, они оба вполне бодрые от мыслей о предстоящей встрече. Акааши так вообще подскакивает по первому звонку будильника. Когда они идут к станции на поезд, у Куроо звонит телефон: Бокуто пытается связаться с ними по скайпу. Куроо не берет трубку, чтобы не объяснять, где они, и не испортить сюрприз.

Все полтора часа дороги проходят в молчании. Акааши что-то читает у себя в телефоне, а Куроо не хочет ему мешать и потому затыкает уши наушниками и задумчиво смотрит в окно, на проплывающие мимо пейзажи.

Выбравшись из поезда, они не сразу находятся, но мобильные карты и две замученные вопросами бабушки решают дело: через четверть часа они стоят перед воротами, ведущими на территорию спортивного лагеря.

В это время все, должно быть, на тренировках, потому что вокруг достаточно пустынно — навстречу попадаются только пара работников, которые подозрительно косятся в их сторону, но ничего не говорят.

— Ну-ка, — говорит Куроо и тянет Акааши на себя за рукав, вскинув руку с зажатым мобильным телефоном, так, чтобы на фотографию влезли и они, и приметное здание позади.

И скидывает ее Бокуто.

Фото выходит смешное: Куроо улыбается от уха до уха, как полный идиот, а Акааши не успел посмотреть в кадр, и вид у него какой-то удивленный и просто глупый одновременно.

Несколько минут Бокуто молчит, а потом Куроо чувствует, как телефон вибрирует в руке.

«ЗАСРАНЦЫЫЫ!!!!! — пишет им Бокуто. — ХОТЬ БЫ ПРЕДУПРЕДИЛИ, У МЕНЯ ТРЕНИРОВКА! ЖДИТЕ 10 МИН!»

Он действительно прибегает к ним через неполную четверть часа. Куроо видит его осветленную макушку еще с другого конца аллеи, когда Бокуто выворачивает к ним из-за угла на полной скорости и, не замедляя хода, летит вперед. И Куроо знает, что целоваться посреди спортивного лагеря в перерыв — это очень, очень неправильно, но у него сводит руки от желания кинуться к такому Бокуто навстречу, сжать в настоящих, не похожих на дружеские объятиях, замять и зацеловать куда только можно на пару с Акааши.

Бокуто несется к ним и тормозит уже в метре, делает торопливый шаг и сдержанно, насколько может, обхватывает их обоих за плечи.

— Я переживал, между прочим, — бубнит он с наигранной обидой в голосе, но по интонации слышно, что он счастлив.

— Это был сюрприз, — сипит Акааши, выпутываясь из его крепких рук.

— Я догадался, — фыркает Бокуто, оглядывая их обоих по очереди — целиком, с ног до головы, как будто никак не может наглядеться. — Блин, какие же вы...

Внутри у Куроо почти болит от осознания, насколько же он успел соскучиться. Но теперь Бокуто здесь, и их снова трое, и все опять хорошо. Все встает на свои места.

***

Слова, которые рвались из Куроо, едва он осознал истинную природу своих чувств, оказывается невыносимо сложно произнести вслух, когда доходит до дела. Куроо ходит вокруг да около все проведенное вместе время, постоянно бросает тревожные взгляды то на Бокуто, то на Акааши и ищет самый подходящий для этого момент.

Момента так и не представляется, поэтому он думает признаться им уже вечером, когда они втроем идут через парк к выходу из лагеря: Бокуто решает проводить их до ворот.

— Подождите, ребят, — окликает он нервно, когда Бокуто и Акааши, не обратив внимания на его заминку, уходят куда-то вперед. 

— В чем дело? — спрашивает Бокуто, оглядев его с головы до ног, как будто видит перед собой привидение.

Куроо вздыхает и смотрит на него в ответ — решительно и прямо.

— Я должен сообщить тебе кое-что, — торжественно говорит он. Потом ловит на себе странный, заметно обеспокоенный взгляд Акааши и добавляет: — Вам обоим. Садись, — он указывает на ближайшую лавочку. — Акааши, ты тоже сядь.

Они оба присаживаются, глядя на него с непониманием на грани испуга. У Куроо перехватывает горло. Может, не стоит так, в общественном месте? Они оба явно напряжены — боятся, что кто-то может услышать? Не так поймет?

— Я... — все же начинает Куроо. Голос звучит неожиданно сипло.

Бокуто с Акааши молчат, глядят на него в упор, и, кажется, даже моргают оба синхронно.

— Я хотел сказать… — с еще меньшей уверенностью выдавливает из себя Куроо под этими напряженными взглядами.

— Да говори уже, — щурится Бокуто. 

Куроо на секунду злится: он им тут, понимаете ли, в любви признается, а они его еще и подгоняют, гады? Но он тут же берет себя в руки: Бокуто прав, хватит ему уже тянуть кота за яйца.

— В общем, — говорит он и невольно делает драматическую паузу, набирая в легкие воздуха, — я вас люблю. Вас обоих.

Акааши прикрывает лицо рукой и тяжело вздыхает с какой-то безнадежностью, но Куроо едва успевает это заметить. Все его внимание захватывает Бокуто, который решительно вскакивает с места и обеими руками хватает его за грудки, встряхивая так, словно всерьез хочет сбить с ног:

— Идиот! Ты чего меня сегодня весь день пугаешь?!

— Пугаю? — очумело переспрашивает Куроо, настолько шокированный этой внезапной реакцией, что даже не предпринимает попыток вырваться.

— Блин, да ты лицо свое видел, сволочь? Я думал, что-то случилось! — продолжает шумно возмущаться Бокуто. Акааши, так и оставшийся сидеть за его спиной, глядит на него, выразительно приподняв брови. На лице его явственно читается невысказанное: «Ой дура-ак».

— Нормальное у меня лицо, — оправдывается Куроо, отчасти понимая уже, что вел себя донельзя глупо.

— Ага, нормальное, — фыркает Бокуто. — Не лицо, блин, а куриная попка — таким только от икоты лечиться. «Я должен вам кое-что сообщить», — передразнивает он противным голосом. — А то мы не в курсе, что ты нас любишь.

Ощущение, охватившее Куроо, схоже с последствиями внезапного удара мешком по голове. Он с искренней озадаченностью глядит сперва на Бокуто, потом на Акааши. Те глядят в ответ со схожими выражениями. Акааши, кажется, готов вот-вот закатить глаза, памятуя их разговоры за проведенное наедине время. Вид у него не особенно дружелюбный.

В эту секунду Куроо действительно чувствует себя тем, кого тот в нем видит: самым распоследним дураком. Выходит, он единственный был тем, кто сомневался в их отношениях? Сомневался в искренности собственных чувств и привязанности к ним? На какое-то жалкое мгновение его охватывает некое чувство сродни искренней обиде: он ведь проделал такой путь в понимании самого себя и анализе их отношений, а его за это идиотом?

— В курсе — не в курсе, — ворчит он без особенной злобы, но все равно показательно насупившись. — Тоже мне, психологи хреновы. Вам прям обломится лишний раз послушать.

— Это было свинство, Куроо-сан, — говорит Акааши, и Куроо даже отчасти понимает, откуда в его глазах столько укора на грани с самой настоящей обидой.

— Я не нарочно, — оправдывается Куроо, больше от безысходности, чем от реального желания оправдаться. 

Они неторопливо продолжают свою прогулку до ворот. Бокуто и Акааши никак не перестанут подкалывать Куроо, тот огрызается с непривычки: обычно это он других подкалывает, а не другие его. 

В небе разлит торжественный ярко-алый закат, и, прощаясь с Бокуто, Куроо думает, что несколько дней — это, в сущности, такая мелочь. А потом они снова будут втроем. Все вместе.


End file.
